<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of the Soundbender by Meticulous_Melodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779101">The Tale of the Soundbender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies'>Meticulous_Melodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen, Humor, Original Character - Freeform, Season 3, Sukka, Taang - Freeform, Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mysteriously deserted island, the gang comes across a young woman with an ability thought to only have existed in legends. With no time to spare, she will have to master her own gift and help the avatar prepare to bring down the Fire Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Tale of the Sound Bender</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Chapter One</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of Sokka’s grumbling stomach overpowered the whooshing air as Appa soared through the cloudless sky. He, along with Aang, Katara, Zuko and Toph, had set off on a scavenging mission hours ago. While the Western Air Temple made for an excellent hideout, the resources there were scarce, and money for supplies was severely limited. They needed food, enough to sustain the small army that had accumulated at the temple, and they needed it for free.</p>
<p>“What I wouldn’t give for some dried meat,” Sokka complained. He lay on his back, staring up at the blue abyss with a sour look on his face.</p>
<p>“We know,” Katara said bitterly.</p>
<p>So far, they had only managed to gather a dismal number of apples from a nearby grove, and everyone was beginning to feel run down. Zuko appeared to be asleep in the corner of Appa’s saddle, or he had simply decided to ignore the rest of the group until they came across something useful.</p>
<p>Leaning over the side of Appa’s saddle, Toph patted his thick fur and smirked wickedly. “You know, this guy could provide enough meat to last us a few years.”</p>
<p>Appa let out a tremendous groan as Aang made a disgusted face. “Don’t joke.” He perked up suddenly as something on the horizon caught his eye, and he elbowed Sokka. “Hey! What island is that?”</p>
<p>Sokka sat up with a stretch and smoothed out his trusty map. He scanned the horizon, compared all of the visible bodies of land to his map, and wrinkled his nose. He blinked, held the map up closer to his face, and took another darting look at the island.</p>
<p>Katara raised a brow. “What?”</p>
<p>With a furrowed brow, Sokka set the map down and shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>With his interest piqued, Zuko opened his good eye and asked, “Are you saying the island isn’t on your map?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Sokka pointed out the vast, blue space on the map. “This is an updated map. It should be right here.”</p>
<p>Aang shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand as he peered over the side of Appa’s saddle. “It couldn’t have just appeared. It’s full of trees. Look how green it is!”</p>
<p>Sokka immediately shifted gears and began to drool. “Green means food. Green means things live there. Things we can eat!”</p>
<p>Katara glanced at the blank space on the map, her finger tapping against her lower lip. “Do you think we should check it out?”</p>
<p>Toph grinned and threw her arms up in a long stretch. “An uncharted island sounds like an adventure to me.”</p>
<p>“An island that lush is bound to be growing all kinds of fruit, at the very least,” Zuko said practically. “We’ve been searching half the day and have come up with next to nothing. We should at least see what’s there.”</p>
<p>“Does everyone agree?” Aang glanced over everyone’s faces and, seeing the unanimity, took Appa’s reins and guided him downward.</p>
<p>As they descended, Sokka removed his boomerang from its holder and rubbed the dull side lovingly. “It’s almost your time to shine,” he whispered to the weapon. “Let’s find some good things to eat.”</p>
<p>They landed on a sandy beach lined with thick, green jungle trees. Ropy vines snaked around the trunks. Chittering bugs droned endlessly within the thicket, mingling with another, much more unnatural sound.</p>
<p>Toph, who had been adjusting her feet in the sand, paused. “Do you hear that?”</p>
<p>They all stood still, taking in the soft sounds of the waves lolling against the shore and the buzzing insects.</p>
<p>Sokka shook his head. “I don’t hear any-.” He froze as the tinny sound of plucked strings drifted out of the trees. The music was so faint that all but Toph had to strain their ears to listen.</p>
<p>“Maybe there are people here after all,” Aang said.</p>
<p>Sokka slumped his shoulders. “Which means they’ll want money for whatever food they have.”</p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in the side. “Or maybe they’re kind people who could help us.”</p>
<p>“I wonder what kind of people live on an uncharted island,” Aang said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s not uncharted and Sokka just can’t read the map properly,” Zuko suggested casually. He placed his arms casually behind his head and began walking towards the sound with a seething, clenched-fisted Sokka close behind.</p>
<p>Leaving Appa to rest on the beach, the small group began walking towards the sweet melody. The music grew louder as they navigated their way through the trees. With the beach at their backs, they came across a worn dirt trail and followed it. The sun began to shine brighter overhead as the trees became more spaced out, and tree trunks dotted the ground. A soft, gentle voice began to accompany the soothing strings wafting on the breeze.</p>
<p>Aang brightened at the sound and he cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out eagerly. “Hello! Who’s there?”</p>
<p>The music came to a halting stop, followed by a surprised gasp. There was the sound of hollow wood hitting the ground and bare feet racing across the dirt. Through the trees, a flash of black hair could be seen, but it vanished so quickly that the sight could have easily been an illusion.</p>
<p>Only Toph was able to confirm that someone had been there. She pointed directly between two trees and cried, “She went that way!”</p>
<p>Distraught, Aang began to quickly follow Toph’s pointed finger. “Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! Come back!”</p>
<p>Before he could get too far, Katara grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him back with the rest of the group. “Chasing whoever was there is only going to make it worse,” she lectured. “We obviously startled her. I think we should just keep going and we’ll come to her village eventually.”</p>
<p>Toph nodded in agreement. “There are buildings just ahead, but…” She tilted her head to the side. “There don’t seem to be any people.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they’re all out hunting, like we should be!” Sokka waved his boomerang and motioned to the jungle around them. “Did you forget why we came here in the first place? We’re not here to make new friends!”</p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes and stepped forward. “We’re going to get supplies, don’t worry. Maybe this village has fishing equipment we can borrow, or maybe someone would be willing to trade our apples for something else. Let’s check it out.”</p>
<p>As they continued down the trail, something just behind one of the tree trunks caught Zuko’s eye. He stepped off the path and bent down, lifting a lute with a snapped neck off the ground. He turned back around to show everyone what he had found. “Whoever was here, she was in a big hurry to get away from us.”</p>
<p>Aang’s face crumpled at the sight of the broken instrument. “Do you think it can be fixed?”</p>
<p>Sokka leaned in close to examine the splintered wood and shook his head. “Probably not.” He took one look at Aang and let out a sigh. “You want to replace it, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“It’s my fault it’s broken,” Aang said guiltily. “I should at least apologize.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, she just ran up ahead,” Toph reminded him, pointing ahead once more. “Come on, it’ll be easy to find her.”</p>
<p>Toph took the lead, and after a few more minutes of walking the trail opened into a vast clearing. The group came to a halt at the sight before them. What should have been a bustling village square was full of decimated buildings. Frames of huts stood black and stark against the lush green background. Overturned carts spilling with rotting, maggot infested vegetables lay strewn throughout the square. Long, ashy scorch marks scarred the ground in jagged patterns. At the opposite end of the square, a gated shrine with punctured walls and only half a roof remaining appeared to be the most intact structure left.</p>
<p>Katara’s hand went to her necklace, squeezing the charm. “What happened here?”</p>
<p>Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the destruction. “Some kind of raid.”</p>
<p>With a jerk, Katara turned to give Zuko a hard look. “Fire Nation?”</p>
<p>He dropped his hand and took a step back. Before he could speak, Toph shoved both of them aside and took a few steps forward to scan the area. With a satisfied nod, she motioned to the shrine.</p>
<p>“She’s in there. She’ll-.”</p>
<p>Strong, rumbling footsteps coming from somewhere behind the shrine cut Toph off. The thundering steps were slow, but firm – a sure sign of a mighty beast – and they were drawing ever closer. A gurgling, echoing snarl permeated the air.</p>
<p>Sokka swallowed thickly and stared past the shrine into the thicket of trees with wide eyes. He turned on his heel, preparing to run. “Something big is coming, and I don’t want to see what kind of monster can make a sound like that!”</p>
<p>Katara, preparing to make a break for it herself, glanced back at the shrine nervously. “What about the girl?”</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s her friend!” Sokka said, panic rising in his voice. He grabbed his sister’s wrist and began to pull her back towards the trail, Aang and Zuko close behind. Only Toph remained steadily in place. With a confused look, she held her arm out to them and made an absurd request.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?” Sokka cried. He watched in disbelief as everyone stopped and turned to look at Toph. He continued to jog in place, ready to bolt. “Don’t you hear that thing?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I hear it, all right,” Toph said. She crossed her arms over her chest, dropping her chin down as she focused. The footsteps continued to come closer. They began to pick up speed, and the beast let out a guttural snort. It would be bursting through the trees at any second. But Toph remained rooted to the ground.</p>
<p>“I really think we should get out of here,” Katara said with a trembling voice. She darted nervous glances at everyone else. Sokka was still jogging in place. Zuko and Aang both had their knees bent, ready to bolt.</p>
<p>“Nothing is coming,” Toph stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>“Then how do you explain this?” Sokka fretted. He gestured vaguely into the trees, but he dropped his arms as a sudden realization struck him. “Something that big should be knocking over all the trees.”</p>
<p>Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked over the treetops. With a raised brow, he said, “Nothing’s moving. It’s completely still.”</p>
<p>But the rumbling grew closer still. A deafening roar blasted through the square, and Toph clapped her hands over her ears. With a grimace, she turned her head towards her friends and said, “The ground is still, too. Nothing is coming.”</p>
<p>The monstrous footsteps resounded in the square, but no dust was kicked up. No prints were tattooed into the ground. Another ear-shattering cry blasted in the air. The small group all covered their ears but remained in place. Even as the invisible beast passed over them and should have been crushing them with its massive feet, they did not move. And nothing happened. As the lumbering creature continued into the woods behind them, hands dropped and confused looks were passed all around.</p>
<p>“What…what was that?” Zuko asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>Katara concentrated on the path the beast took, its massive footsteps still echoing in the distance. The leaves blew lightly in the gentle breeze. “It’s impossible. We all heard it. Something was definitely there.”</p>
<p>Sokka suddenly went rigid, drawing his arms to his chest. He looked over the rubble and clenched his jaw. “Invisible monsters...invisible people…what if…”</p>
<p>Exasperated, Zuko threw out his arm to stop him. “Don’t finish that thought.”</p>
<p>Ignoring him, Sokka grabbed Katara by the shoulders and gave her a light shake. “G-g-gh-.”</p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes and knocked her brother’s hands away. “It’s not ghosts. But something weird is definitely going on here.” She put her hands on her hips and scanned the square. “What could have happened?”</p>
<p>A coy smirk lit up Toph’s face. She nodded confidently towards the shrine. “Let’s go find out. She knows.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Two</em>
</p>
<p>A stone torii-style gate with a bronze lion turtle head mounted at the top guarded the entrance to the shrine. Aang stared up at the snarling statue head as the group passed under the gate, brow furrowed in thought. Three badly broken steps led them into the small, one-room shrine. Woven mats were strewn across the floor, revealing the worn wooden floor beneath. The shrine was barren of any furniture save for a wooden altar that housed another lion turtle head. The warm metal glinted in the sunlight coming through the damaged roof, highlighting the rudimentary air nomad symbol engraved on its forehead.</p>
<p>Sokka stepped into the middle of the room and crossed his arms, stating the obvious. “There’s nobody here.”</p>
<p>“Did she run around back?” Katara asked aloud. She peeked out of one of the holes in the wall to the trees beyond.</p>
<p>Toph rolled her eyes and walked towards the middle of the room. “Don’t you people trust me by now? There’s a hidden room right about…” She walked the perimeter, stopping at the right of the altar. With a satisfied smirk, she stomped her foot down. “Here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t scare her away again,” Aang warned. He dropped to his knees besides Toph and examined the floor with the tips of his fingers. He brushed against a seam in the wood so thin that it would be nearly impossible for anyone who didn’t know it was there to find it. He traced the edges, revealing a square shaped trapdoor and, seeing no other way to pry it open, bent the air just underneath to blast it out of place.</p>
<p>Curiosity engulfed them. Together, Katara, Aang, and Sokka shoved the trapdoor completely aside and kneeled at the edge to take a look. Toph leaned against a nearby intact wall, waiting to hear their report. Zuko hung back towards the entrance, studying the damaged room with increasing worry.</p>
<p>The secret room was nothing more than a dark, square pit dug into the ground, but the sunlight falling through the broken ceiling illuminated the space just enough to be able to see.</p>
<p>A young woman who looked to be around Sokka’s age stood with her back pressed against the wall. She glared up at the intruders, her dark amber eyes narrowed. Thick black hair fell over her deeply bronzed shoulders in soft waves. Her rounded cheeks quivered as she clenched her teeth, lips parted in a snarl, brows knit together in an expression of anxiety mingled with anger. She wore a white strapless top that exposed her midriff and a silky wrap skirt woven with intricate patterns and vibrant colors. Around her neck, she wore a large cockle shell on a string.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she cried, her soft melodic voice wavering. Her fingers dug into the wall as she stared up at them.</p>
<p>Katara exchanged glances with Sokka and Aang. Wordlessly, they wondered why she was so terrified. Gently, Katara said, “We just came to this island to look for supplies.”</p>
<p>“Then take what you want and go!” the young woman snapped.</p>
<p>“I wanted to apologize for your instrument, too,” Aang put in.</p>
<p>“And ask you what happened here,” Sokka added.</p>
<p>The young woman did not move. “I’m not interested in your apologies or your questions. If you want something, take it and go. Leave me alone.”</p>
<p>Katara frowned. “But-.”</p>
<p>Outside, the great, rumbling footsteps drew close once again, and this time they were at a running pace.</p>
<p>Sokka stiffened and craned his neck to look over his shoulder. “It’s coming back!”</p>
<p>Zuko glanced out of the entryway and shook his head. “There’s nothing outside.”</p>
<p>Toph nodded in agreement. “It’s just sound. There’s no movement.”</p>
<p>The young woman seemed to falter for a moment. She glanced to the side and took a step away from the wall. As she moved, the beast’s footsteps disappeared as quickly as they had come. She looked up through the hole for a clearer look at the intruders. “Who are you people?”</p>
<p>Relaxing a bit, Katara placed her hand on her chest and smiled. “I’m Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka. We’re from the Southern Water Tribe.”</p>
<p>“And I’m Aang,” the airbender said with a grin.</p>
<p>“He’s the avatar,” Sokka added, clapping Aang on the back hard enough to knock him off balance.</p>
<p>The young woman was taken aback. She let out a quiet gasp and dropped her jaw. “You…are the avatar?”</p>
<p>Aang nodded. “It’s kind of a long story, but my friends and I are hiding out, and we need food.”</p>
<p>The young woman took another step forward to get a better look at them. “And the others?”</p>
<p>“Toph,” the earthbender quipped. She moved so that her face was visible through the hole in the floor. “And the brooding guy over there is Zuko.” She motioned for him to step forward so he could also be seen, but he quickly shook his head.</p>
<p>The young woman crossed her arms over her chest, thinking things over. Finally, she sighed in defeat but made no move to leave her underground room. “I am Moria. If I help you gather food and supplies, will you leave my island?”</p>
<p>“Only if you tell us what hap-.”</p>
<p>Katara quickly clapped her hand over Sokka’s big mouth and smiled reassuringly. “We would love your help, Moria.”</p>
<p>“But I want to know why the village was destroyed,” Sokka hissed through his sister’s fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s obviously a touchy subject. Don’t say anything stupid,” Katara whispered harshly back.</p>
<p>Sokka slumped his shoulders but agreed to remain quiet.</p>
<p>Moria pulled herself out of the hole and brushed the dirt from her hands. A cautious smile touched her lips, but it quickly disappeared when she spotted Zuko. She let out a surprised yelp and leapt backwards, nearly toppling back into the hidden room. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, “You didn’t say you had the Fire Nation with you!”</p>
<p>Katara reached out and took Moria’s arm gently to steady her. She caught her eye and took a slow breath, wordlessly encouraging Moria to do the same. “That’s Zuko. He’s…with us.”</p>
<p>Moira shook her head. “He’s Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Katara glanced at Zuko before turning back to Moria. “Did the Fire Nation cause all the destruction outside?”</p>
<p>Moria narrowed her eyes and pointed at Zuko, her voice low and angry. “Ask him. He knows.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Zuko finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Katara lowered her eyes. Quietly, she explained, “Zuko has defected from the Fire Nation. He’s working with us – with the avatar – to help defeat the Fire Lord and finally end the war.”</p>
<p>Moria blinked. “War?”</p>
<p>“So, you see?” Sokka butted in, grinning. “He’s no threat. Now, can you help us with those supplies? Do you have dried meat?”</p>
<p>Katara rolled her eyes and shoved her brother aside. Aang took his place and looked at Moria earnestly.</p>
<p>“Where are the rest of the islanders?”</p>
<p>Moria’s eyes never left Zuko. A deep anger burned within them. “My people were all killed. By the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Katara gasped. “Everyone?”</p>
<p>Zuko appeared to shrink under Moria’s harsh glare. She pushed Katara aside and stepped closer to Zuko, hands balling into fists. “Everyone. Except one. You missed me. I was down there. No one thought to check. Your army came to my island and slaughtered my people. For no reason! We haven’t done anything to you. And you claim to know nothing about the attack?”</p>
<p>Zuko lowered his eyes. “The Fire Nation has taken out many villages,” he said quietly. “I can assure you; I did not participate in the slaughtering of your people.”</p>
<p>“I’m expected to believe that?” Moria scoffed.</p>
<p> “When did the attack happen?” Aang asked gently.</p>
<p>Moria glanced at him and relaxed her stance. “About three months ago.”</p>
<p>“And you’ve been living here by yourself all this time?” Katara asked, astounded. “Why wouldn’t you just leave?”</p>
<p>“I can’t leave,” Moria said, bewildered by the question.</p>
<p>Sokka cut in once more, glancing nervously over his shoulder. “Since you’ve been here, you must have seen that monster making all the noise. What is it?”</p>
<p>Outside, the footsteps started up again, circling the shrine.</p>
<p>“That monster?” Moria asked.</p>
<p>Sokka began pointing frantically at the walls where the creature lurked just behind. “Yes, that monster! The one that keeps chasing us, but we can’t see! What is it?! Where-.” Sokka’s mouth continued to move, but no sound came out. His eyes widened in shock and he gripped his throat, jumping from foot to foot in a panic. He tried desperately to speak, but not even the sound of whooshing air passed his lips.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Katara cried, alarmed. Aang and Toph stepped forward to try and help, and Zuko inched closer in concern.</p>
<p>Outside, the footsteps stopped.</p>
<p>Moria crossed her arms and looked Sokka in the eye with a raised brow. “Can you calm down please?”</p>
<p>Sokka continued with his panic dance for another moment before stopping. With his hands still clasped at his throat, he stared back at Moria with bulging eyes.</p>
<p>She sighed. “You can speak now.”</p>
<p>“What was that?” Sokka let out a whooshing breath. His jaw dropped as he noticed the faint smirk on Moria’s face. “Did you do that?”</p>
<p>Katara furrowed her brow. “How could she have possibly done that?”</p>
<p>Aang raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes shining with astonishment. “You did do that, didn’t you? And the monster’s footsteps…” He took a step closer to Moria and looked up at her. “Are you…a <em>soundbender?” </em></p>
<p>Toph immediately scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. Who ever heard of a soundbender?” Behind her, Zuko grimaced and kept his eyes trained on the floor.</p>
<p>Aang ignored the others around him and kept his eyes locked with Moria’s. “You are, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>He was not the only one surprised by the claim. Moria mirrored Aang’s awed look. She squeezed the cockle shell at her neck and whispered, “How do you know of my people?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t,” Aang stammered. “Not really. But the monks would tell stories…well, myths, really. But I didn’t think they were real. No one did.”</p>
<p>“Just what kind of stories did the monks tell?” Katara asked, studying Moria’s face.</p>
<p>“They talked about an ancient subset of airbenders who could bend the vibrations in the air,” Aang explained. “They could use music to make people feel things. They could control people’s voices and make them say whatever they want. But the monks always said it was just a story. Kind of like a cautionary tale. They always said that no one should have a power like that because it’s too easy to abuse.”</p>
<p>“I suppose your monks were right,” Moria said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“But I don’t understand,” Aang looked up at Moria earnestly. “If soundbenders really do exist, how come no one knows about them?”</p>
<p>A sad smile touched Moria’s lips. “My people were erased from history, avatar.”</p>
<p>Katara frowned. “Tell us what happened. Please.”</p>
<p>Moria sighed heavily and lowered herself to sit on the floor, motioning for the others to do the same. Only Zuko, standing uncomfortably by the open doorway, remained standing with an expression that said he’d rather be anywhere but there.</p>
<p>Placing her hands on her knees, Moria glanced up at the remaining ceiling. Remarkable paintings had once been there, but the stories they told were now in tatters. “One thousand years ago, my people lived alongside the Air Nomads. As the avatar said, the ability we possess is derived from airbending.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you can airbend, too?” Aang asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Moria shook her head. “We bend the vibrations in the air, not the air itself. The monks were correct when they spoke of our abilities. I could make you say anything I want, and the words would be in your voice. I can conjure any sound I want you to hear. I can make people go mute, as you saw. We use music to get inside the mind and manipulate feelings. If you are angry, I can calm you in seconds. The strongest of my people could create what’s called a sonic explosion, which does serious damage.</p>
<p>“Despite us living peacefully among the Air Nomads, there were some who were distrustful. They feared that we would use our abilities in a coup against all nations and force a political uprising. They were convinced that all we wanted was ultimate power.”</p>
<p>“Was it true?” Sokka asked, earning a hard shove from Katara.</p>
<p>“No, it was a vicious lie!” Moria cried with feeling. “My people have always promoted peace and harmony. But rumors are a powerful thing. Word quickly spread to other nations. Soon, benders began to fear us. No one would come near us. They were terrified of what we could do to them, because the reality was that we could send them into a spiraling state of madness if we really wanted. We could snap their minds forever, but that was against everything my people stood for.</p>
<p>“No one would listen to us. Eventually, an international summit was held without our knowledge.” Moria swallowed thickly and glanced at a hole in the ceiling. “It was decided that the soundbenders would be banished. Forever. We were gathered up – soundbenders and those who could potentially pass on the ability – and brought here. Our captors were <em>kind </em>enough,” she spat the word out like acid, “to leave us with livestock and seeds so we had a fighting chance of survival, but that was all. We were abandoned here. It was forbidden to discuss soundbending, and all documents mentioning us were destroyed.” She spread her arms and bowed her head. “That is the last thing my people knew of the outside world. Until the Fire Nation came and destroyed us.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t understand,” Toph said with crossed arms. “Why not just build a boat and leave?”</p>
<p>“You really do not understand…” Moria narrowed her eyes suddenly and pointed towards Zuko. “You have been so quiet. What are you hiding?”</p>
<p>Zuko cringed as all eyes swiftly moved to him.</p>
<p>Katara caught on to his reluctance and frowned. “Zuko. What do you know?”</p>
<p>Defeated, Zuko slumped to his knees. Reluctantly, he began, “In the meeting I attended with my father…a general was ranting about an uncharted island his crew had noticed. He said he believed it to be the mythological island of soundbenders. He claimed tales of soundbenders had been passed down for generations in his family. He convinced my father to let him examine the island by explaining the danger a soundbender posed if they existed. I think my father really just wanted to get him to shut up, but he gave the general permission to explore the island and,” he swallowed thickly, “exterminate any soundbenders he found.”</p>
<p>Moria was on her feet in an instant. She raced to Zuko, grabbing the front of his shirt with both hands and giving him a good, hard shake. “You did know! You are responsible for the death of my people! I should take you out right now. An eye for an eye, isn’t that what they say?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was real!” Zuko said but made no move to defend himself. “You said yourself that the soundbenders were erased from history. How could I have known?”</p>
<p>Gently, both Katara and Aang took Moria’s arms and pulled her back from Zuko.</p>
<p>Still fuming, Moria allowed herself to be moved away, but her fierce glare stayed locked on Zuko. “How can I trust anything you say?”</p>
<p>“You can’t,” Zuko readily admitted. “All I can do is apologize for what the Fire Nation has done.”</p>
<p>Moria remained silent and a heaviness fell over the small group. It was Sokka’s rumbling stomach that cut through the thick atmosphere, and he rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“So, you mentioned helping us gather supplies?” he asked with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>Moria exhaled slowly and straightened her skirt. “Come on. I’ll take you to the storehouse.”</p>
<p>Behind the shrine and through the small thicket of trees, another trail wound around fenced-in livestock areas and fertile patches of farmland. The gardens were becoming overgrown. Weeds were overtaking the vegetables and creeping out of the short fences used to contain the crops. The unkept gardens looked to have been untouched for months.</p>
<p>“What have you been doing for all this time?” Katara ventured to ask.</p>
<p>“Giving my people a proper funeral,” Moria shot back bitterly.</p>
<p>The gang fell slightly back, casting apprehensive looks at each other.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine staying on an island all alone,” Aang whispered out of Moria’s earshot.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should take her with us so she can teach you soundbending,” Toph suggested. “If the ability is dangerous enough to banish an entire group of people forever, then it can probably help you defeat the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded. “If it stems from airbending, it can’t be too hard to learn. But do you really think she’ll come with us?” He glanced back at Zuko.</p>
<p>Toph shrugged. “Better than living alone on a remote island, am I right?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Katara added. “She seems like she might be willing to help the avatar.”</p>
<p>Moria stopped in front of a large wooden shed. She pulled open the double doors and motioned for everyone to go inside. At the sight, Sokka immediately began to drool. Dried meats lined an entire wall. Barrels and crates of fruits and vegetables filled the floor. Dried exotic fruits hung from the back wall. Long grasses and large leaves were hanging out to dry from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Take what you want,” Moria said. She leaned against the wall near the door, arms crossed over her chest. “I certainly can’t eat all of this before it begins to spoil.”</p>
<p>“This is heaven,” Sokka said, sounding on the verge of tears from his joy. “How much do you think Appa can carry?”</p>
<p>Aang glanced around and shrugged. “Maybe a few crates.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get packing!” Sokka cried, grabbing an empty crate near the door and dragging it over to the meats.</p>
<p>Aang hung back by Moria and heisted for a moment before asking, “Would you like to join us?”</p>
<p>Moria blinked in surprise. “You’re asking me to leave my island?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re all alone,” Aang said, kicking his foot against the dirt. “And I’m training to master all of the elements. I think soundbending will be a useful skill. If you’re willing to teach me, of course.”</p>
<p>Moria chewed her lower lip as she mulled over the offer. She watched Sokka eagerly throw the dried meats into the crate and Katara and Zuko fill another with vegetables. Toph had grabbed a sack of rice half her size and was in the process of dragging it towards the door. “You really think I can help you?”</p>
<p>Aang nodded. “There’s a lot going on in the world right now. I’ll fill you in later, but your ability could be just what I need to restore peace. What do you think, Sifu Moria?”</p>
<p>“I never thought I could leave my island,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“You can. We’ll help you,” Aang assured her.</p>
<p>She cast a skeptical look at Zuko. “And the Fire Nation boy?”</p>
<p>"You can trust him. I promise.” Aang placed a hand on Moria’s arm and gave her a wide grin. “It wouldn’t be right to leave you here all alone.”</p>
<p>She nodded slowly. “There are some things I need to take care of first.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Aang said, giving her arm a gentle squeeze. “Take your time. We’ll be ready when you’re ready.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Three</em>
</p>
<p>While the boys were busy hauling the crates of supplies onto Appa’s saddle, Katara stayed by Moria’s side. They walked down a long narrow path that branched off from the village square and soon came to a round clearing lined with homes. A fire pit with several log benches took up the center. All of the homes had been destroyed to various degrees. Some only suffered from broken doors, others were burned down to nothing but ash and a few charred hunks of wood.</p>
<p>Katara took in the destruction with a frown. She tried to imagine living alone, completely cut off from the rest of the world, and surrounded by constant reminders that her loved ones were no longer there. The thought was too painful. She turned to Moria and found that she couldn’t think of a single thing to say.</p>
<p>Moria locked eyes with Katara, her eyes full of understanding, and motioned to a home on their left. The roof was caved in and the door lay discarded on the ground several feet away. “I lived there with my parents. I’d like to take a few things with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Katara readily agreed. “Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“There isn’t much.” Moria ducked into the house with Katara close behind. “Be careful. I couple other houses in this condition have crumbled. I’ve been sleeping next door. I haven’t had the time to gather my personal belongings with…everything else going on.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Katara said, although she didn’t think she ever truly would. Having her mother taken away was bad enough. She didn’t know if she could handle the entire Southern Water Tribe being wiped out the way Moria’s village had been. At least she would have been able to leave.</p>
<p>The small home entered into the kitchen, where a cooking pit sat promptly in the middle of the floor. A smashed table rested in the corner. A shelve containing bowls, plates and utensils had dislodged and spilled its contents onto the wooden floor. The roof had caved into a room on the left, and a quick glance told Katara that it had once been a bathroom. The wooden tub, while still visible, was split into two and lying on its side. A paper screen separated the kitchen from the sleeping area. Katara followed Moria behind the screen and saw that the sleeping mats were still laid out, looking inviting and comfortable.</p>
<p>Moria stepped over the mats and opened the doors of a large wooden cabinet. She took an oversized leather bag from the top shelf and set it at her feet, then began pulling neatly folded colorful silks off the shelf and placing them inside the bag.</p>
<p>“Those are beautiful,” Katara said, feeling like an outsider in this once clearly loved home.</p>
<p>Moria took one of the silks, patterned with wide stripes, and held it out to Katara, inviting her to touch it. “They’re made from banana silk. This is the material we use the most, as we never had enough sheep pigs to provide enough wool to clothe everyone. There were some incredibly skilled women in this village who could create the most amazing colors and patterns with the silk.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how to make it?” Katara fingered the fabric, marveling at the sleek, soothing feel of the silk.</p>
<p>Moria shook her head. “I suppose it’s now a lost skill. We have many books in our library, but this was a craft that was always passed down orally.”</p>
<p>“You have a library?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Moria added a few pieces of seashell jewelry and a pair of leather sandals on top of the silks. “There were many writers in the village. They could create fascinating characters and worlds. We had poets, and songwriters as well.”</p>
<p>“Music seems to be very important here,” Katara said.</p>
<p>“Naturally.” Moria went to a large chest shoved against the wall and opened it.</p>
<p>She stared into it for so long without moving that Katara walked over and took a peek inside herself. String instruments of all shapes and sizes, wind instruments, and handheld percussion instruments completely filled the chest. The look of longing on Moria’s face was etched so deeply on her features that it broke Katara’s heart.</p>
<p>“I suppose I can’t take everything,” Moria said quietly.</p>
<p>Katara chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. Appa was going to overloaded as it was, and the chest looked incredibly heavy. “What are your favorites?”</p>
<p>Moria thought it over for a moment, then shook her head. “What an impossible choice.”</p>
<p>After carefully consideration, she finally selected an intricately carved lute and a wooden flute. Wordlessly, she hoisted the bag to her shoulder and walked out of the house with Katara following close behind.</p>
<p>“What else do you need?” Katara asked as they made their way back to the square.</p>
<p>“There are some books I’d like to take with me. I can’t allow them to be lost.”</p>
<p>The library ended up being in a large hut next to the shrine. Books bound in hard leather lined wooden shelves that covered every inch of wall space. Moria sat her bag down on the oversized table in the center of the room and ran her hand along the thick volumes.</p>
<p>“The folk songs of my people,” Moria explained as she removed a tattered book from a high shelf and placed it in her bag. “And these,” she pulled down four oversized, incredibly thick books and placed them on the table with a grunt, “are the complete history of the soundbenders. Well, almost complete.” She pulled a quill and inkwell from a drawer underneath the table. “Please leave me alone for a while. I’d like to update the final volume before we leave.”</p>
<p>“Will you be taking those with you as well?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>“Of course. I think it’s time the world learned about the soundbenders once more.” She gave Katara a hardened look. “I want our history to be spread throughout all of the nations.”</p>
<p>Katara stepped back out into the harsh, late afternoon sun. The air was filled with a hot, sticky humidity that, even after all of her travels, she could never get used to. The tropical trees provided cool shade as she walked down the path to the beach, leaving Moria to take care of her business.</p>
<p>Sokka was sitting in the sand, taking massive bites out of some dried meat. Toph sat beside him, sandbending small misshapen sculptures between her hands. Zuko and Aang were just finishing securing the food crates to Appa’s saddle with long leather straps.</p>
<p>Aang slid down onto the sand when Katara came onto the beach and brushed his hands together. “Where’s Moria?”</p>
<p>“She’s just taking care of a few things,” Katara explained.</p>
<p>Sokka made a face. “How long is she going to be? It’s getting late, you know.”</p>
<p>“Give her time,” Katara said more harshly than she intended. “She’s leaving behind everything she’s ever known.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why she never just left,” Toph muttered, letting the sand fall through her fingers.</p>
<p>“Maybe they were threatened with serious consequences if they ever tried to leave,” Zuko suggested. “If the Fire Nation had anything to do with their banishment, they would have instilled all kinds of fear into the soundbenders.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, motioning to a few tiny fishing boats scattered along the sand in the distance. “Those seem to be the only boats here, and a boat that size can’t go very far.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she was just going to live out the rest of her life all alone here,” Katara said, staring out into the vastness of the ocean.</p>
<p>“Maybe she wasn’t,” Zuko muttered. All eyes were suddenly on him and he quickly shrugged off his remark. “Never mind. Sokka’s right. It’s getting late. Let’s find her.”</p>
<p>The sun had dipped below the trees, casting long shadows of the trees over the beach, and masking the trail in premature darkness. They bumped into each other awkwardly as they walked over the dirt path, using Toph to help guide them towards the square.</p>
<p> Moria’s oversized leather bag, now bulging at the seams with her belongings, sat by the gate outside the shrine. They crossed the village square together, taking in the destruction now bathed in the vibrant golden glow of twilight. The setting sun cast a surreal quality of light over the damage, and made the gang feel as though they were walking through some intricate painting, a scene caught frozen in time.</p>
<p>They stopped just in front of the broken steps leading into the shrine, wordlessly agreeing to stay put. Moria kneeled before the altar, her back to the group. In the stillness of the evening, she began to sing in a soft, melodic trill. Her voice was filled with raw emotion, and as she sang, the fading sunlight falling through the broken ceiling bathed her in an ethereal glow, outlining her body with a gilded shimmer and weaving golden brilliance in her hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The time has come for me to go and leave my home behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My body is gone but my soul stays beside you to remind,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That the Guardian lives within us all, we have nothing to fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter where our spirits soar, the Guardian lingers near.”</em>
</p>
<p>Taken completely aback, Aang whispered under his breath, “It’s like we found a spirit.”</p>
<p>Moria whirled with a start, placing a hand on her chest. “I-I didn’t know you were there.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Aang apologized quickly. “That was a beautiful song.”</p>
<p>Moria bit her lower lip and glanced back at the altar. “It’s the funeral song of my people. We don’t really have a song to fit this particular situation. This seemed close enough.”</p>
<p>Aang nodded in understanding. “We’re ready to go. Are you…?”</p>
<p>Moria stood, wrapping her arms around her chest tightly.  “I think so. I’ve let all of the animals loose. They should be all right.” She turned to face the altar, placed two fingers to her lips, nodded and then walked to the entrance.</p>
<p>“Is this all that you’re bringing?” Zuko motioned towards the bag.</p>
<p>Moria nodded. “It’s everything I need.”</p>
<p>“I’ll carry it.” Zuko went to lift the bag by its strap and nearly toppled over, surprised by the weight. “What’s in here?!”</p>
<p>“The history of my people,” Moria said levelly. “I can carry it if it’s too heavy for you.”</p>
<p>Zuko narrowed his eyes and heaved the bag onto his shoulder. “I’ve got it.”</p>
<p>They walked back to the beach with Moria trailing behind. She lingered in the square, drinking in the final sights of what remained of her village, and dragged her feet down the trail, soaking up the cool and tranquil protection of the trees.</p>
<p>She paused as they broke through the trees and stepped onto the beach. Appa was resting peacefully on the shoreline, and Moria looked him over quizzically. “I didn’t realize you came here on a…swimming cow?”</p>
<p>“He’s a flying bison,” Aang muttered.</p>
<p>“Appa is great,” Sokka assured her, giving her a friendly pat on the back. “Flying is the best way to get around.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know.” Moria looked up at the saddle apprehensively.</p>
<p>“You’ll love it,” Sokka promised.</p>
<p>Once Zuko had hauled Moria’s hefty bag onto Appa’s back, Sokka and Katara helped her climb up into the saddle.</p>
<p>She peered over the edge and grimaced. “This doesn’t seem safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a fan of flying either,” Toph said. “Just sit in the middle.”</p>
<p>Moria took Toph’s advice and in a moment, they were hovering in the air, rising high above the only home Moria ever knew. She looked down at the cluster of trees and clearings that made up her home, two fingers pressed to her lips, eyes welling with tears. “Goodbye, my Guardian,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Just as Katara was about to ask what she meant by that, a mass of gigantic bubbles formed at one end of the island and, to everyone’s astonishment, the massive head of a lion turtle rose from beneath the water. The creature craned its neck and looked up toward Appa, a sense of loss reflecting in its eyes.</p>
<p>Aang let out a sharp gasp. “A lion turtle!”</p>
<p>“I thought they were extinct,” Zuko said, shocked.</p>
<p>Katara turned her head to look at Moria. “I understand now. This is why you couldn’t leave.”            Moria nodded slowly as a single tear slid down her cheek. “Our Guardian, the last remaining lion turtle, roams the ocean. If we were to ever leave, we would never be able to find our home again. Our Guardian is constantly moving.”</p>
<p>“That explains so much,” Katara whispered.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe a lion turtle is still out there!” Aang cried, nearly bouncing with excitement. “We were riding a lion turtle this whole time and never even knew it!”</p>
<p>“Incredible,” Sokka, for once at a loss of words, managed to say.</p>
<p>Moria wiped her tears away with the heel of her hand. “Thank you for everything, my Guardian.”</p>
<p>The lion turtle watched them for a moment. A deep, rumbling voice, so low that it barely registered, boomed out, “My duty to you is done. Goodbye.” It lowered its head back into the water, and a thick mist began to envelope the lion turtle’s back.</p>
<p>Moria sat back, turning her face away from the island, although it clearly pained her to do so. “Okay. I’m really ready now. Show me the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll do my best to update on a weekly to bi-weekly basis. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Four</em>
</p><p>Moria sat in front of the round fountain at the Western Air Temple with Aang sitting cross-legged directly across from her. Just out of earshot, Sokka stood chatting with Suki and was casting an occasional curious glance over to the pair.</p><p>It had been two days since Moria arrived at the temple and, out of respect for the tremendous changes in her life, she had been left alone to gather herself and adjust to the new environment. However, the day of Sozin’s Comet was rapidly approaching, and if Aang had any hope of grasping the ability to bend sound, he would have to begin training long and hard.</p><p>Moria, who had never taught anyone the ability that came so naturally to her people, spent her free time coming up with a plan. But her confidence wavered. She often wondered how she could teach someone to bend something they could not see. Even air was visible within the rustling leaves.</p><p>It was Toph who made Moria realize the perfect way to start as she played chase with Momo just by following the vibrations of the lemur’s tiny jumping feet.</p><p>Now, as the two sat by the fountain, shielded from the harsh afternoon sun, Moria raised her chin and said, “Put your hands on my neck.”</p><p>Aang blinked in surprise. “What?”</p><p> “Put your hands on my neck,” Moria repeated. “Palms flat with a little pressure, like you intend to choke me.”</p><p>Aang wrinkled his nose and hesitated. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Trust me.”</p><p>Aang reached out slowly and placed his palms against her smooth skin. He glanced to the side, unable to meet her gaze.”</p><p>“Do you feel the vibration of my words as I speak?” she asked.</p><p>Aang nodded, a slight pink hue tinging his cheeks.</p><p>“Focus on the vibrations. Notice how they grow stronger or weaker depending on the tone of my voice.” As she spoke, Moria raised her voice to a near shout, then rapidly dropped to a whisper. “Your first lesson is to learn to pick up on these vibrations no matter how faint.” She took Aang’s wrists and gently removed his hands from her neck. “Everything makes a sound. There is no such thing as complete, total silence. Even the smallest bug makes a noise as it climbs up a tree.</p><p>“For now, though, I want you to focus on voices. Pay attention to how the vibrations vary depending on what’s being said. Visualize the vibrations in the air and grasp them. Move them. Manipulate them to fit your will. Try to change the tone of my voice as I speak. Do you think you can do it?”</p><p>“It sounds a lot like airbending,” Aang said, although he did not sound very sure of himself.</p><p>“I believe that it is,” Moria said with a nod. “It’s fortunate that you are an airbender. Since you are able to grab the wind, you should be able to do the same with sound.”</p><p>“How do you pull the sound out of thin air?” Aang asked.</p><p>“I don’t.” Moria gave a single shake of her head. “Remember, there is no such thing as complete silence. I simply take the smallest sound and manipulate it to fit my purposes. When I created those giant footsteps to try and scare you away, I took the sound of a fox squirrel running across a branch and amplified it. Once you have a hold on a sound, you can do whatever you want with it, for as long as you want. But, once you let it go, it fades away.”  </p><p>“And how do you make a sound completely disappear? Like the way you cut off Sokka’s voice?” Aang prodded, but Moria shook her head.</p><p>“Enough questions for now. You need to conquer the first step before you can move on to others.” She turned her head and called out for Sokka, motioning for him to come join them.</p><p>Sokka seemed to consider the invitation for a moment before taking Suki’s hand and walking over. “What do you need?” His face instantly flushed a deep red as his voice first dipped into a deep baritone and then rose into a high falsetto. “Why am I always your science experiment?!”</p><p>Suki quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter. “You know, it’s pretty interesting to see the ability in action.”</p><p>“Then maybe she should use your voice for her examples,” Sokka muttered. Suki’s fierce glare instantly made him backtrack, and he gave Moria a wide grin. “I mean, I’m happy to help!”</p><p>“Thank you for your sacrifice,” Moria said, a coy smile playing at her lips. She turned back to Aang. “I want you to do exactly what I just did using my voice. You may keep your hands on my neck to help focus on the vibrations. It may take a while to get it, so try not to get frustrated.”</p><p>“Mind if we watch?” Suki asked. “I’m curious to see how this works.”</p><p>“Sure,” Aang agreed, sounding unsure.</p><p>While Sokka and Suki settled themselves on the edge of the fountain, hands enveloped together, Aang placed his hands back on Moria’s neck.</p><p>“Focus,” Moria instructed. “Close your eyes if you have to. Visualize the movement of the sound.” Aang nodded and Moria began to talk.</p><p>She spoke of her best friend, a girl just a year older than her named Tasha. With a fond smile, she told the avatar that she and Tasha were once tasked with carrying a beautifully roasted chicken pig to the village pavilion, where a wedding celebration was being held. The gigantic beast had ended up being heavier than they expected, and the wooden tray tilted away from their grasp, sending the feast into the sand. She mischievously added that she and Tasha quickly returned it to the tray, dusted off the sand, and delivered it without anyone realizing what had happened.</p><p>She explained that her mother took care of the young children while their parents worked, and how she would often help out. Her father, she said, worked with the livestock and would make sure they were all healthy and safe. With a note of sadness, she added that he felt so guilty on slaughtering days that he eventually gave up eating meat altogether. Out of respect for her father, both she and her mother cut down on their meat intake as well.</p><p>She recited an old folk tale about a hidden spring somewhere on the great lion turtle’s back, and if someone were to find it at exactly the right time, on exactly the right day, they would be granted one wish. She laughed as she said that she and Tasha would spend hours at a time looking for the spring and talking about the wish they would make once they found it. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. “We must have scoured the entire island knowing in our hearts that no such spring existed. But it was fun to pretend.”</p><p>After a few hours, Aang was beginning to grow weary. Moria had to stop him several times so she could get a drink. Still, she never stopped finding something new and interesting to talk about.</p><p>“I could let him practice on my voice if you’re tired,” Suki offered. She and Sokka had been so interested in listening to her stories, that they had not moved from their perch on the edge of the fountain.</p><p>“Let him keep trying just a little longer.” Moria gasped as her voice jumped up an octave. She grinned as Aang widened his eyes in shock.</p><p>“Did I do that?”</p><p>“Yes, you did. Try again.” Her voice jumped once more, and she clapped her hands encouragingly. “Now try and drop the sound.” Her voice dipped obediently at the end of her sentence. “Wonderful!”</p><p>“I’m doing it!” Aang cried excitedly.</p><p>“Don’t lose focus,” Moria warned sharply, and Aang instantly straightened his posture. “Do it a few more times. Rise and fall. Up and down. There you go, just like that. Over and over. Make my voice go up and down as fast as you can. Try not to laugh. I know it sounds ridiculous, but you can’t let the sound go once you have it.”</p><p>After a few moments of messing with Moria’s voice, Aang dropped his hands and grinned proudly. “Now I want to learn how to make you say things.”</p><p>Moria laughed and looked out at the orange colored sky. “I think that’s enough for today. It’s getting late. You may keep practicing if you can find some volunteers. If you’re really feeling up to it, try it with no hands.”</p><p>Aang looked over at Suki and Sokka expectantly.</p><p>“Oh, no, don’t look at me. Not again,” Sokka said as he shook his head rapidly.</p><p>Suki smirked and elbowed him in the side. “I would be honored to assist the avatar in his training.”</p><p>Aang stood, nearly bursting with excitement. “Thank you, Moria. I bet by tomorrow I’ll be able to do it with no hands.”</p><p>“And if you can, I’ll teach you how to manipulate someone’s words,” Moria promised.</p><p>“And I’ll be the test dummy!” Sokka quipped and quickly slapped both hands over his mouth. “Would you quit doing that?!”</p><p>Giggling, Moria left Aang to practice his new skill. All seemed quiet and peaceful throughout the temple, but she knew the people here were preparing for a great battle. She wondered if her skills would truly aid the avatar as she walked down the long corridors. But Aang seemed to be enjoying himself and his eagerness was contagious. Even if soundbending played no role in taking down the Fire Lord, at least he was learning a new skill.</p><p>She stopped as she saw Katara sitting against the wall, intently studying a book in her lap.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be very interested in that,” Moria commented. She squatted next to Katara and motioned to the thick tome containing only a portion of the history of the soundbenders.</p><p>“Oh,” Katara flushed. “I was actually reading about the medicines and healing techniques your people used.”</p><p>“I’m sure our methods don’t seem very advanced compared to the world now,” Moria said, glancing off to the side.</p><p>“Not at all!” Katara sounded as if the very thought were ridiculous. “The herbal remedies listed here seem to be incredibly effective. I know at least no one in my tribe ever thought to try this.” She pointed out a recipe for relieving headaches. “And these reports of delivering babies safely by cutting open the mother and having <em>both</em> mother and baby survive…that’s unheard of. In the cases I’ve heard about, only the baby survives.”</p><p>“We had some very skilled healers in our village,” Moria said, a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>Katara glanced down and the closed the book. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Moria shook her head. “No, don’t be. Please read as much as you like. You seem to be interested in healing and medicines.”</p><p>“I am,” Katara nodded. “I can heal with my waterbending, but I’ve always wanted to expand my knowledge.”</p><p>“You are welcome to all of the information my people can provide.”</p><p>Katara smiled and fingered the edges of the book. “How was Aang’s first lesson?”</p><p>“He’s beginning to grasp the basics, but he has a long way to go.”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll be able master soundbending?”</p><p>“He has the potential.” Moria lowered herself into a sitting position and played with the hem of her silk skirt. “I’ll teach him all I can, but there is so much I myself have not mastered.”</p><p>“Do you think you could benefit from some training yourself?”</p><p>Moria raised a brow. “Who could possibly train me? I’m the last of the soundbenders.”</p><p>“Well, you may not be able to train in soundbending, per se.” Katara tapped her chin. “But what if you could find someone to help you hone your skills?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine that such a person could exist outside of my island,” Moria said doubtfully.</p><p>“Oh, I think we can find someone.” Katara smiled slyly. “Give Aang a few more things to work on. Then, we can focus on your skills.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Five</em>
</p><p>Stars illuminated the night sky in brilliant purples and milky blues. The full moon bathed the partially hidden Western Air Temple in silvery light. Moria sat in the shadows on an overturned column that served as a bench, a dying fire before her. Her lips hovered lightly over her precious wooden flute, fingers toying the keyholes. She released a gentle, lilting melody into the cloudless sky above.</p><p>She startled at the sound of approaching footsteps and let the delicate instrument fall to her lap. Her face reddened at being caught. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”</p><p>Zuko stepped out of the shadows, a small knapsack slung on his shoulder, and stood beside the dwindling fire. With a simple flick of his wrist, the flames began to blaze once more. He turned his attention to Moria, wrapped in a geometric patterned silk shawl and her thick wavy hair pulled back with a matching scarf. He lowered himself onto the column opposite her and shook his head. “I couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>“I see.” She eyed the knapsack curiously. “Going somewhere?”</p><p>“Not really.” He sheepishly reached into the bag and produced an old, dented kettle. “My uncle says the right kind of tea is a cure of anything.” He removed a tin box from the bag and opened it, holding it out for Moria to examine.</p><p>She leaned over and took a long inhale of the fragrant herbs. “It smells wonderful.”</p><p>“It’s a blend he made,” Zuko explained, managing to sound both prideful and embarrassed. “It’s supposed to help with sleep problems.”</p><p>“Where is your uncle now?” Moria’s gaze followed Zuko as walked to the fountain and filled the kettle.</p><p>In the silver moonlight, Zuko’s grimace was accentuated and he had difficulty meeting her eye as he returned to the fire. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Moria looked at him levelly. “It sounds like you have a story.”</p><p>“It’s not a very interesting one.” Zuko carefully hung the kettle over the fire and set to work filling a wire mesh ball with the herbal blend.</p><p>“Is it the reason you can’t sleep?” she pressed.</p><p>Zuko glanced at her. “It’s the reason I haven’t had decent sleep in a very long time.”</p><p>Moria looked down at her flute thoughtfully, running her fingers over the smooth wood. “I could have you sleeping in minutes.”</p><p>“Why not use that ability on yourself?”</p><p>“Soundbending does not work on the one controlling it,” she explained. “So I’m cursed to remain awake.”</p><p>Zuko leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Do you think my story will help?”</p><p>“It’s better than sitting in silence.” She nodded towards him. “How did you get that scar?”</p><p>Automatically, Zuko’s hand went to his eye. He cringed as his fingers brushed the rough skin. “My father-.”</p><p>“The one the avatar must defeat,” she interrupted, stating a simple fact rather than asking.</p><p>Zuko nodded. “I was punished for speaking out of turn and banished. I was told the only way I could restore my honor was by finding the avatar and bringing him to my father. My uncle traveled with me.”</p><p>“The one who makes tea.”</p><p>“Yes.” Zuko lowered his gaze, watching the flames dance.</p><p>“What happened to him?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “I abandoned him. I’m sure he hates me. I would never forgive myself if I were him.”</p><p>The kettle began to whistle and Zuko removed it from the heat. He took two clay teacups out of the bag and tipped one towards Moria, who nodded. She watched as he dropped the metal mesh ball into the kettle and set it aside.</p><p>“Your story sounds complicated and sad,” Moria said gently. Zuko looked away, his hardened features set in a scowl. “I don’t need to know the details, but I doubt any man who cares so deeply about tea could hold such a grudge.”</p><p>“I may never find out,” Zuko said. He poured the rich tea into the cups and handed one to her. “I’m only doing what I can to restore honor in my own way.”</p><p>Moria nodded and took the warm cup from him. “The people here have every reason to hate you for what the Fire Nation has done. Hearing about what’s been happening in the world over the last hundred years…it’s appalling.” She noticed Zuko stiffening, pulling into himself, and she reached out and placed her free hand on his arm. “But the fact that they trust you, that you are doing everything in your power to help, it says a lot about your character. I’m sorry that I was frightened of you at first. I see now that you are worthy of trust. Perhaps many in the Fire Nation won’t agree, but I believe you are honorable.”</p><p>Zuko held his cup with two clutching hands, his jaw tightly clenched.</p><p>Moria frowned. “You don’t think very highly of yourself, do you?”</p><p>“I’ve done terrible things.”</p><p>Moria nodded solemnly and drew her hand back. “If only we could change our pasts.” She took a sip of the tea and stared down into the amber liquid. “I can’t think about it. It becomes…paralyzing. So, my sights are set on the future only.” The cheeriness in her voice was only a blanket thrown over the fire of her sorrow. “I have the great honor of teaching Aang so he can be the first avatar to master soundbending.” </p><p>Zuko watched her expression change and nodded. He knew he could never truly understand the horrible trauma she endured. He took a long sip of his own tea. “How is the training going?”</p><p>She broke into an amused smile. “It’s interesting. I’ve never taught anyone before, but he is picking up fast. He’s able to manipulate the pitch of a person’s voice with ease. I have him working on amplifying sounds and molding them however he wants. Once he figures that out, he’ll be able to make people say anything he wants.” She glanced down. “I don’t know if these skills will help him in defeating the Fire Lord, but I’m glad he’s eager to learn.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “It could be useful.”</p><p>She scratched at an imperfection on the cup with her thumb. “Katara thinks I should try honing my own abilities as well. She says she knows someone who could help me improve.”</p><p>“Who?” Zuko raised a brow.</p><p>“I don’t know. She won’t say. But she’s going to take me once Aang improves a little more.”</p><p>“Katara is smart, and incredibly skilled herself.” He paused, reminiscing. “I’ve known her for a while now, and she’s grown unbelievably strong in a short time. If she says she knows someone who can help you, I believe her.”</p><p>Moria watched him as he spoke, the slightest of smiles playing at her lips. “I see. I’ll put my trust in her. If I can learn to create a sonic boom, I may be of some use to your group after all. It’s a powerful, destructive force. Only true soundbender masters can unleash such fury.”</p><p>“You seem to be pretty skilled.”</p><p>Moria shook her head. “I’m no master.” She set her empty cup aside. “Has the tea helped you become tired?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “Not really.”</p><p>She reached over the side of the fallen column and lifted the lute from her bag. “May I help you?”</p><p>Zuko eyed the instrument wearily. So far, he had managed to avoid being a Guinea pig for the avatar’s new ability. He wasn’t sure what it would be like to have his mind toyed with. But he knew if he were to lay down now, he would only be plagued once again with visions of all the terrible things he had done. He gave her a nod of approval.</p><p>Moria set her flute aside and adjusted the lute in her lap. “Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>“Will I fall asleep right here?” he asked apprehensively. Nevertheless, he moved to sit on the ground, leaning back against the column.</p><p>“Maybe,” she shrugged. “My people had many wonderful songs for all kinds of occasions. This is a lullaby we used to sing to the fussy children.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed. “I’m not a child.”</p><p>“Hush,” she said, her voice softening. “It’s a beautiful song, and it’s quite effective.”</p><p>She began to strum, letting the notes resonate, keeping the sound low. The instrument alone was enough to make Zuko’s eyelids grow heavy, but after a moment she opened her mouth and began to quietly sing.</p><p>
  <em>“When the moon paints the sky, and the tides sing a lullaby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s time to lay down and sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the soft ocean breeze whispers gently through the trees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dreams will be mine to keep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Through the day, through the night, there is no need for fright,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Guardian watches me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>By my side, in my heart, his presence does not part,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Guardian watches me.”</em>
</p><p>Zuko did not fall asleep out in the open as he feared, but he clutched onto Moria, stumbling like a drunk as she helped him to his room. Her vocal medicine was stronger than anything he had ever experienced. His head was far too heavy to lift, and his voice did not seem to be working. He didn’t know if she helped him get into bed or not. Probably she had. All he knew was that he was resting on a wonderfully soft feather pillow, his blanket drawn all the way up to his chin.</p><p>Zuko fell into the deepest, most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced.</p><p>-</p><p>Days passed and Aang was giddily forcing Sokka to say such ridiculous things as <em>“Son of a badger monkey!” </em>and <em>“Suki is stronger, better, and smarter than me in every possible way!”.</em> Sokka had taken to hiding to get away from the avatar’s abuse of power, but Suki found the latter phrases highly entertaining and would drag Sokka out of hiding to hear more.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ready to take a break from training him?” Katara asked, her nose wrinkled as Aang held his stomach and laughed after forcing Sokka to say, <em>“Girls are way better than boys!” </em></p><p>A coy smile was playing on Moria’s lips. “He’s supposed to work on producing sounds like footsteps, explosions, and falling rocks while I’m gone. He’s managed a few isolated noises here and there, so I know he can do it if he puts his mind to it.”</p><p>“What makes you think he’ll focus?” Katara asked with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ve assigned Toph to keep in him line,” Moria explained. She attempted to keep a straight, serious face, but ended up laughing with Katara. “Besides, we don’t have a lot of time and if you really think my skills can improve, we need to go now.”</p><p>Katara nodded and tossed a knapsack full of supplies onto Appa’s saddle. “I hope we find the person I’m thinking of. If there’s no sign of him after three days, we’ll turn back. We don’t have time to waste.”</p><p>“You still haven’t told me anything about this mysterious person,” Moria reminded her.</p><p>Katara smiled. “Don’t worry. He’s wise and very musically inclined. I’m certain he can help. Are you ready?”</p><p>Moria glanced behind her, taking in the everyday scenery of the Western Air Temple. Aang and Sokka messing around, Suki egging them on. Toph listening from a distance and rolling her eyes. Zuko sitting beside the fountain watching passively. The others were spread out doing their own form of training, sharpening weapons, or going out to hunt for more supplies. It was a peaceful place, filled with laughter and good cheer despite the coming battle. Moria’s heart sank at the thought of leaving, even for such a short time. She supposed she wasn’t much of a traveler.</p><p>But she turned to Katara anyway and nodded. “Let’s go. I’m very curious about this person.”</p><p>They climbed onto Appa’s back, helping each other up. The massive sky bison heaved a long sigh before gradually ascending into the air. Katara and Moria waved to their friends, growing smaller as they rose higher, and they waved back.</p><p>“Be safe!” Aang called up to them, and Katara assured him that they would.</p><p>With the Western Air Temple at their backs, Katara turned to Moria and gave her a sly smile. “Let’s find your sifu.” </p><p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Six</em>
</p><p>On a secluded beach, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, Moria dug her toes in the sand and stared out at the orange sun dipping below the horizon. The glorious sunset shades of pinks, reds and purples reflected on the gently lapping ocean, turning the blue sea into a watercolor masterpiece.</p><p>Appa rested nearby, his massive head cradled in his front legs. They had been travelling for two days, and if they did not find whoever it was Katara was searching for by the next nightfall, they would have to pack up and go back to the Western Air Temple. Moria had to admit she was feeling a little disappointed.</p><p>“Come on, let’s eat!” Katara called from behind Moria. Two large, juicy fish were cooking over a spitting fire.</p><p>Moria turned from the endless sea and took a seat beside the fire, pulling her long silk skirt over her knees. “You know, if you would tell me who we’re looking for, perhaps I could help.”</p><p>Katara shook her head. “You’ll just have to wait.”</p><p>“Our time is almost up. Even we do find this person, I don’t see how they could help me-.”</p><p>“Hush,” Katara interrupted, passing a roasted fish over to her. “Just eat and don’t worry about it. Okay?”</p><p>Moria gave her a skeptical look but accepted the food. She glanced at Katara’s necklace as they ate. “I’ve been meaning to ask, who is your betrothed? Zuko?”</p><p>Katara nearly choked on her fish. “W-what?”</p><p>Moria raised a brow. “Your necklace. It’s a betrothal necklace, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Y-yes, but…” Katara’s cheeks burned a deep red. “It’s a family heirloom. It’s all I have left of my mother. Why…why would you think I’d be betrothed to Zuko?”</p><p>“He just spoke so highly of you the other day.” Moria casually removed a bone from her fish. “I thought that any man who spoke so proudly of a woman must truly love her.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“A few nights ago. It seems neither of us sleep so easily. We chatted for a while, and he assured me that whatever you have planned is for the best.”</p><p>Katara looked down at her lap, her dinner momentarily forgotten. “I see.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>Katara chewed her lower lip thoughtfully for a while, her eyes cast down at the sand. Finally, she said, “Sometimes I just have a hard time trusting Zuko. He wasn’t always on our side, you know. And right when I thought I could trust him; he betrayed me and went back to the Fire Nation. I guess I just worry that it’s going to happen again.”</p><p>“When you came to my island, you said that he could be trusted.”</p><p>“And I meant it. I just…” She sighed heavily. “The Fire Nation killed my mother. It’s not that easy to forgive and forget. Zuko would have only been a child at the time, but still…”</p><p>“Bearing a grudge towards him helps nothing,” Moria stated wisely. “But perhaps he may know exactly who was responsible for your mother’s death.”</p><p>Katara straightened at this, mouth dropping open in a surprised <em>O. </em>“I never thought to ask.”</p><p>“See what he knows when we get back. Maybe he can help you close that hole in your heart.”</p><p>Katara kept her eyes down, fingering the charm on her necklace as she thought about it. Moria finished her share of the fish in silence and got up to give Appa some fruit. As she came back, Katara looked up with a faint smile.</p><p>“I never asked you about your necklace.”</p><p>Moria’s hand immediately went to the palm-sized cockle shell around her neck. “You want to know if it’s a betrothal necklace?”</p><p>Katara nodded sheepishly.</p><p>With a gentle smile, Moria turned the necklace over, revealing the concave side. Katara gasped as she took in the mosaic of colored glass inlaid within the shell. Shards of deepest blues and indigoes created a night sky. White specks made up a scattered array of tiny stars. The biggest star sat squarely in the middle, a vibrant pink aura trailing behind it like a comet. In the fading light, the glass sparkled as if it were alive.</p><p>“His name was Taka,” Moria explained, her finger brushing over the middle star, “and he said my heart shone brighter than the biggest star in the sky.”</p><p>“He made this for you?” Katara breathed in awe.</p><p>Moria nodded. “It is customary for my people to make a unique mosaic on a cockle shell for their intended.”</p><p>“Why don’t you wear it so the design faces outward? It’s too beautiful to keep hidden.”</p><p>“The point of the mosaic is to keep it close to our heart. It’s a personal thing, not meant to be shared with everyone.”</p><p>“He must have been very skilled to make something so special.”</p><p>Moria swallowed thickly and glanced downward, tears brimming in her eyes. “He was very skilled. He worked with leather. He made those shoes…” She glanced at the sandals sitting beside her bag and cleared her throat. “He was very skilled.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Katara reached out and gently touched her arm. “I didn’t mean to bring up any memories. I can’t imagine how hard this has been…”</p><p>But Moria continued to talk as if she hadn’t heard. “He was very quiet though. I always pestered him to talk more. He rarely spoke of what was on his mind and I always wanted to know what he was thinking. He called me his pestering star.” She turned her head to look at Katara and smiled. “The good memories are not so bad. I want to keep them even if they make me cry. It’s the future that upsets me. I should have been married. We should be happy right now on our little island in paradise, watched over and protected by our precious Guardian. Instead…I am here. I am grateful that you found me, I just…”</p><p>Katara squeezed her arm. “You don’t need to explain yourself. This is a huge change for you. But once the war is over, we can figure out the right path for everyone.”</p><p>Moria offered her a faint smile and looked up at the dark sky. There was no moon to light the beach, only the dwindling fire. “I would like that.”</p><p>Katara pulled her sleeping bag from her pack and snuggled up inside. “We should get some sleep.”</p><p>Moria left her own bag rolled up in her pack and drew her knees up to her chin. “If only I could,” she whispered into her skirt. “If only the nightmares would stop plaguing me.” She looked over and saw that Katara was already sleeping soundly. Moria sighed and rested her cheek against her knees, listening to the lapping waves and taking in the wonderfully salty air. It was all so familiar, yet the sights and sounds were slightly off. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the ocean.</p><p>As she listened, she wished, not for the first time, that she could use her miraculous power to help herself. </p><p>The sound of a distance lute stirred Moria from her hazy slumber. She sat up slowly, brushing the sand awkwardly off her back, and saw that Katara was standing at attention, looking in the direction of the music with a coy smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“What is it?” Moria asked, quirking a brow.</p><p>“Your Sifu.”</p><p>Moria blinked in surprise. A group of three adults came into the view. In front was a man with shaggy black hair wearing brightly colored clothes similar to Moria’s. He wore a chain of flowers around his neck and plucked at the lute as he walked. To his right, a beautiful woman with a floral headwrap and loose strands of deep brown hair shook a tambourine and hummed along. On his left, an overweight man with a long mustache and straw hat danced to the rhythm.</p><p>Moria turned to Katara in disbelief. “You’re joking.”</p><p>“Not at all. If anyone can you become more at one with music, it’s these three.” Katara raised her hand and called out, “Hello!”</p><p>The man in front stopped, recognition dawning on his face. “Hey, it’s the water girl!” He sped up his pace and closed the gap between them, his companions following close behind. “Where’s the airhead?”</p><p>Katara snickered. “He’s learning some new tricks. I actually have a new friend with me today.” She motioned to Moria. “Moria, meet Chong, Lily, and Moku. Chong, Moria is a soundbender.”</p><p>“Radical,” Chong mused, unfazed.</p><p>“That’s, like, so out there,” Lily agreed and Moku nodded vigorously.</p><p> Moria gave Katara an incredulous look, but Katara continued speaking to the nomads.</p><p>“See, Moria is very talented, but she wants to sharpen her skills. We don’t have much time, but do you think you can help her?”</p><p>Chong nodded, stroking his chin. “I’ll see what I can do.” He offered his lute to Moria. “Let’s hear you play.”</p><p>“Oh, I have my own.” Moria bent to retrieve her lute from her bag.</p><p>“Whoa,” Chong gasped.</p><p>“Awesome carvings,” Moku added.</p><p>Moria flushed and cradled the instrument against her. “Thank you. It was made for me.” She got no response, so she began to gently strum, humming along softly. She worked to create a soothing atmosphere and soon everyone was swaying to the sound of the plucked strings.</p><p>Once the vibration had faded from the air, Chong nodded in approval. “Did you come up with that?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Moria blinked in surprise. “It was a traditional song of my people.”</p><p>“Play something you created,” Chong instructed.</p><p>“Oh, I…” Moria looked down at the lute and furrowed her brow. “I don’t write songs. I only play our traditional music.”</p><p>“And that’s the problem,” Lily put in, coming up behind Moria and placing her hands on her shoulders. “If you don’t write your own songs, you can’t get better as a musician or a person, man.”</p><p>Chong and Moku nodded sagely in agreement.</p><p>“I’ve never tried writing a song before,” Moria said apprehensively.</p><p>“It’s easy!” Chong began strumming his lute and jumped from foot to foot in an oddly unbalanced dance. He opened his mouth and began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“Well a just met a girl on the beach, been told that she bends sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ain’t so easy as bending the water or the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants some help, she wants to sing, but doesn’t quite know how. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tell her it’s as easy as can be. Look at me, I’ll take a bow!”</em>
</p><p>Lily added her tambourine to the mix as she and Moku danced happily around the deeply bowing Chong. As he continued to strum, Moria looked at Katara and scrunched up her face.</p><p>Katara only shrugged and mouthed, <em>“Trust me.” </em></p><p>Moria stared at her skeptically a moment longer before turning back to Chong.</p><p>“Okay,” he declared, “your turn!”</p><p>“Wait, I can’t just pull a song out of thin air,” Moria protested.</p><p>“Sure you can. I did!” Chong patted her back encouragingly.</p><p>With a frown, Moria began to strum, struggling to create a unique melody. She groaned as she realized she was playing another soundbender folk song and started over. After several failed attempts, she let out a frustrated sigh and dropped to sit on the sand. “I really don’t think I can do it.”</p><p>“You can’t just give up,” Lily scolded, although with her dreamy voice it sounded more like a request.</p><p>Chong nodded in agreement. “You have to relax. Let the music flow through you, you know?” He took a deep breath, indicating that she should do the same. “Let the peace flow through you like a river. Let the love surround you like an ocean. Let the joy spring forth like a fountain.” He tapped his chin in contemplation. “Hey, someone should write a song about that.”</p><p>Finally, Katara decided to step in. She crouched beside Moria and offered an encouraging smile. “All of the songs you know are about life on the island, right?”</p><p>Moria nodded.</p><p>“So why don’t you think about how you felt when you left the island? Or how life is for you now?”</p><p>Moria nodded slowly. She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. “You know, my Guardian…the lion turtle – how strange it feels to call him that – was viewed as our protector. I couldn’t imagine being away from him. But when we left, he spoke out loud to me for the very first time. He told me that his duty to me was done. I felt so sad…like my Guardian was just letting me go without a fight. But, I also felt at peace, because the Guardian knew that…that I could make it and I would be okay.”</p><p>Katara nodded and squeezed her shoulder. “Good. Sing about that.”</p><p>Moria let out a slow breath. After a few moments of contemplation and strumming a random chord here and there, the song came to her so suddenly that she just had to let it out. The words flew from her mouth as naturally as her breath.</p><p>
  <em>“Though I’ve had to leave my home, please remember me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though I’ve been called on to roam, please remember me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though I can’t return to you, please remember me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Guardian, remember me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though we cannot meet again, I’ll remember you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though a new life for me begins, I’ll remember you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though we must remain apart, I’ll remember you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My Guardian, I’ll remember you.” </em>
</p><p>The roaming musicians clapped as Moria caught her breath. She had never experienced such an incredible sensation. Her body was racing with an electricity so strong it was nearly ecstasy. A restrictive chain she hadn’t even known was there had broken and she suddenly felt light as air. Overwhelmed, unable to speak, she only stared at her lute.</p><p>“That’s what we’re talking about!” Chong cried. He threw an arm over the stunned Moria’s shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Katara asked, concerned.</p><p>Moria swallowed and cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ve just…never felt anything like this.”</p><p>Lily smiled encouragingly. “Now that your mind is free, you can do everything you ever wanted.”</p><p>Moku nodded in agreement. “The things you thought were too hard are going to be easy now.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about that,” Moria traced the intricate carving on her lute with the tip of her finger.</p><p>“It’s that kind of self-doubt that limits you,” Chong said sagely. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before letting go. “Free your mind and you can do anything.”</p><p>Moria glanced at Katara and smiled lightly. “I guess I can try to learn how to make that explosion.”</p><p>“Do you think there are instructions in one of the books you brought?” Katara asked.</p><p>“It’s possible. I never had the talent or the ambition to become a master, so I never studied those sections.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll become a master after all.” Katara glanced at Appa. “Do you feel like you got the help you needed here?”</p><p>Moria looked at the wandering musical nomads, admiring the way they swayed freely to the spontaneous music they created. She smiled. “You know, I actually think I did.” She cupped a hand over her mouth and called out to the already departing group, “Thank you!”</p><p>Chong raised his hand in a wave and called back, “We come when we’re needed and leave when we’re not!”</p><p>Moria turned back to Katara and snickered. “I guess I have something new to teach the avatar, too.”</p><p>Katara couldn’t help but laugh as she climbed onto Appa’s back. “You’ve really got your work cut out for you!”</p><p>The ride back to the temple was long, surrounded by nothing but ocean. Moria rested her chin on her hands and stared out at the vast blue sea, wondering where her Guardian was now. Was he relieved to be free of the burden of protecting the villagers? Has in, in his ancient age, finally passed on now that his duties were done? As she stared at the horizon, just beginning to take on the golden hues of sunset, a rush of inspiration washed through her. Her eyes remained locked on the place where the ocean met the sky and, softly, she began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“We had to say goodbye, but we are under the same sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guardian, be with me ‘till we meet again.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter Seven</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you thinking?" Moria asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taka, sitting on a low stool in front of her, looks up to meet her eyes and smiles toothily. Her bare foot rests on his knee as he measures her for a new pair of shoes. "You have big feet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moria scoffs and kicks his knee lightly. "Well you still want to marry me, so I suppose I can't complain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've always wanted a wife with big feet," Taka smirks. He squeezes her foot gently to still her and picks up his measuring instruments. "Now, if you'll stop pestering me, I'll get all the information I need to make the finest pair of wedding shoes this island has ever seen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taka's leatherworks shop is brightly lit by the afternoon sun and is filled with the pleasant aroma of tanned hide. The stool he sits on is naturally cushioned with dark leather. A toolbelt is secured tightly around his waist and all kinds of small instruments dangle from it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moria loves to watch him concentrate on his work. His dark, corkscrew curls fall into his deep brown eyes and she finds herself hoping, not for the first time, that their children will inherit those gorgeous locks. His unclothed torso glistens with a sheen of sweat, accenting rock-hard abs and strong biceps. He stands and his head nearly touches the ceiling. He must duck through the doorway of any room he wishes to exit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May I go back to pestering you?" Moria asks coyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks to his workbench and glances back at her with a gentle smile. "You know, if I'm late on my commissions I'll have no one but my pestering star to blame."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moria laughs and stands with a stretch, extending her arms high in the air. "Oh, all right. I suppose I should go help Mother with the children anyway. It's about time for their naps."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make them dream beautiful dreams."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taka leans forward to give her a gentle kiss. As their lips touch, a scream echoes in the distance. Shrieks and cries for help quickly follow. Taka and Moria quickly break apart, and she stares up at him, frozen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taka reacts quickly. He goes to the entrance of his shop and sticks his head outside. He turns back to look at Moria, his face ashen and eyes wide.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Instead of answering, Taka grabs her wrist and pulls her outside through the back. He is much taller than her, and she struggles to keep up with his long, fast pace. He is pulling her towards the Guardian's shrine, moving so quickly he is nearly flying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More cries pierce the air. A nearby explosion shakes the ground.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What's happening?!" Moria cries, but Taka is too focused to answer her.</em></p><p>
  <em>She dares to look over her shoulder, and the mounting destruction behind her would have frozen her in her tracks if not for Taka's hard pulling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Buildings burn. Old man Ozaki's vegetable cart has tipped over, spilling his produce all throughout the square. Near the silk shop, a woman engulfed in flames does a wild dance as her shrieks rise into the smoky sky. A couple runs for the protection of the trees, the father holding their infant tightly against his chest. Heavily armored soldiers infiltrate the bustling town square, setting fire to whoever or whatever crosses their paths. Their armor looks different from the images in the history books, but Moria easily recognizes them as Fire Nation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moria's voice shakes as she whimpers. "Taka…"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Quiet!" He drags her into the shrine, still untouched by the soldiers, and slams his foot down on a seemingly random floorboard. A trapdoor pops open and he quickly removes the cover. "Get in, quick!"</em></p><p>"<em>What is this?" Moria whispers as she stares into the dark, earthen room.</em></p><p>"<em>It was once used to store holy items for ceremonies," he explains quickly. "Please, Moria, just get in. You'll be safe here!"</em></p><p>"<em>What about you?" Moria cries in horror.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm going to rescue others."</em></p><p>"<em>No!" She grabs his arm and pulls him towards the opening. "Come with me. You have to stay safe!"</em></p><p>"You <em>have to stay safe," he corrects. Another explosion. He looks over his shoulder nervously. "Get in. I'll be right back. I promise."</em></p><p>"<em>Taka!"</em></p><p>"<em>I promise, Moria, just get in!"</em></p><p>
  <em>She reluctantly climbs in to the dark, hidden room and looks up, her face twisted in terror. "You better come back to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taka stares at her through the opening, an attempted smile quivering on his lips. "I will always come back to my favorite star." There is a deep understanding in his eyes, and he places the secret door over the opening, sealing Moria in darkness.</em>
</p><p>Moria awoke with a start, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Disoriented, she looked around in the pale moonlight at the sleeping bodies that surrounded her. After a moment, she remembered that the Western Air Temple refugees had taken advantage of the wonderfully cool night and slept outside. Almost everyone had already been sleeping when she and Katara returned from their trip, so the two young women simply laid down with their friends and fell into a comfortable sleep.</p><p>But the same damn nightmare that had been plaguing Moria for months resurfaced. Her stomach lurched and she scrambled to her feet, rushing to the edge of the cliff with a hand clamped over her mouth. She leaned over, struggling to keep everything in her body, shaking and breathing hard.</p><p>The anguished cries of her dying people while she waited helplessly in the hidden room echoed in her ears. She whimpered as she dropped to her knees, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff, and wrapped her arms tightly around her torso. She bit back the sobs that threatened to escape, not wanting to wake anyone. No one could know just how bad off she really was. She was supposed to be helping the avatar, she was supposed to be contributing something to this group, and yet even with Aang's subtle improvements, she felt useless.</p><p>Strong arms wrapped tightly around her, and she was pulled back against someone's torso. She let out a cry and kicked out her legs in surprise, but the action only forced her to press harder against the person. Trembling, she turned her head and found Zuko, his face filled with concern.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment and her unshed tears dropped to her cheeks. "Please, leave me alone," she begged, her voice shaking.</p><p>"Not a chance. Why are you crying?"</p><p>Zuko's arms were locked tightly around her, and she shifted to bury her face in her hands. "There's no one to help me!"</p><p>"We can all help you," Zuko said simply. "Just tell us what's wrong."</p><p>Moria sniffed and she shook her head in her hands. "I can't stop remembering…everything…my people burned…and I hid like a coward!"</p><p>Zuko frowned. "Your island was under attack. It was natural to seek shelter."</p><p>Moria sobbed, the sound muffled between her fingers. "He promised he'd come back to me."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Moria grasped the cockle shell with a quavering hand, turning it over just enough for Zuko to catch a glimpse of the beautiful hidden mosaic. He sighed and nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I wish," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "that I had just gone with him. He insisted that I had to be safe, but without Taka, I…" she swallowed thickly and dropped her head.</p><p>Zuko remained silent for a long time, keeping his arms tightly around her to quell her whimpering. He lowered his head, his lips close to her ear. He didn't think anyone else was awake, but he didn't want to risk being overheard when he asked the question that had been on his mind since the day they discovered Moria's island.</p><p>"The song you sang in the temple before we left – you said it was a funeral song." Moria nodded lamely and he continued. "I thought it sounded a little familiar. You were playing it for yourself just before we discovered you, weren't you?"</p><p>Moria cleared her throat and gave a single, slow nod.</p><p>"You weren't planning to just continue living on the island by yourself at all, were you?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Moria bit her lip. "I couldn't bear the thought of being alone."</p><p>"You're not alone now." Zuko sighed and loosened his hold. "You're not a coward and we can help you. We might not be able to calm you down like a soundbender could, but you have friends here. And you're a great help to the avatar."</p><p>"Am I though? I don't know if soundbending will aid him in his battle. I don't even know if I can learn the one destructive move a soundbender can do."</p><p>"Even if it doesn't, I think he's excited to learn from you. And you won't know what you can master until you try. I never thought I could redirect lightening, but thanks to my uncle, I can."</p><p>Moria sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I wish I could shake this feeling of uselessness…and these horrible nightmares."</p><p>Zuko nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Moria by the waist and threw her roughly to the ground, placing his body over hers. Just as she was about to cry out, a blue flash ripped the ground dangerously close to their tangled bodies.</p><p>A female's cruel voice cut through the silent night. "So sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment, Zuzu!"</p><p>"Who is that?" Moria cried as a Fire Nation air ship descended into view. The young woman controlling the ship grinned wickedly down at them.</p><p>"Azula," Zuko snarled. He was on his feet in an instant, fire emanating from his clenched fists. "What are you doing there?"</p><p>"Can't you guess? I'm here to celebrate becoming an only child!"</p><p>Another bright flash exploded at Zuko's feet and he leapt back. He glanced at Moria, who was getting up awkwardly off the ground, and commanded, "Wake the others. We have to evacuate."</p><p>"But-."</p><p>"Now, Moria!" he shouted, and the tone of his voice sent her running.</p><p>Explosions sounded at her back, and as she rushed into the open area where everyone was sleeping, she saw that some people had already begun to stir.</p><p>"What's going on?" Aang, already on his feet, asked.</p><p>"I-I'm not sure," Moria panted. "Someone named Azula is attacking us. We have to get out of here!"</p><p>The commotion had woken everyone at this point, and Toph was quick to bend a tunnel into a nearby rock wall. "Here! We can get out through here!"</p><p>The refugees began running into the tunnel while Aang tugged Appa towards the entrance.</p><p>"I don't understand, who is this woman?" Moria asked, glancing back at the bright flashes of light from the ensuing battle.</p><p>"Zuko's sister," Katara explained, taking Moria by the wrist and leading her into the tunnel. "Don't worry. He'll catch up with us."</p><p>"Wait, guys!" Aang cried. He stood at the entrance of the tunnel, trying desperately to tug Appa forward, but the sky bison had stubbornly dug his gigantic paws into the rock and refused to move. "Appa is afraid of tunnels!"</p><p>"I'll get him moving!" Sokka said with determination, and he went behind Appa and began pushing with a grunt.</p><p>"That's not going to work, and you know it," Suki scolded, pulling him away before Appa could kick back.</p><p>"M-maybe I can calm him," Moria volunteered. She started for her bag to get one of her instruments but Aang reached out to stop her.</p><p>"We don't have time, and you're clearly too upset to bend properly."</p><p>Moria's jaw dropped. She knew he was right, she must have looked like a mess, but the comment did nothing to help with her feelings of uselessness.</p><p>"We don't have a choice," Aang continued. "We're flying out!"</p><p>"Appa can't carry everyone," Katara protested, motioning to the rest of the refugees, her father included, who were already deep into the tunnel.</p><p>"We don't have time to come up with another plan." Aang cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "We'll meet up again soon!"</p><p>Hakoda's booming voice came echoing back. "Be safe!"</p><p>With no time to waste, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Moria scrambled onto Appa's saddle and the sky bison took off. As they flew over the deep cliff, they saw Zuko hit his sister with a finishing blow and the young fire bender began her long descent down.</p><p>Katara reached over the side of the saddle and scooped Zuko up by the collar of his shirt in one swift motion. He gave her a grateful nod and gripped the edge of the saddle, watching his sister fall with a grimace.</p><p>"She's not going to make it."</p><p>As if to prove him wrong, bright blue flames spurted from Azula's feet and she propelled herself to the rockface. Once she had a good hold, she glared up at the retreating gang. She shouted something, but by then they were too far away to hear.</p><p>Safely out of harm's way, Zuko slumped against the saddle and let out a long sigh. "I knew she'd find us eventually."</p><p>Katara frowned. "We'll have to find a better place to hide out."</p><p>"My bag," Moria whispered, her features distraught.</p><p>Aang turned to look at her from his steering position and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. We'll go back for all of our things once it's safe. For now, let's find another place to camp."</p><p>Moria nodded in understanding and turned to watch the Western Air Temple fade into the distance. Once again, she was being taken away from everything familiar and forced into an unknown world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading. It's been a long time since I've taken on a project like and I'm really enjoying it. I hope everyone is enjoying the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Focus…condense…condense…tighter…" Moria whispered to herself, her face scrunched in concentration and her eyes focused on a single point not too far from where she sat. It was very late. The others were sound asleep in their tents, spread out in the grassy clearing they were currently taking refuge in.</p>
<p>She sat cross-legged in the grass, leaning back against a large rock. One of the soundbender history books lay open in her lap. She decided that if she couldn't sleep, and since Zuko wasn't around for another late-night chat, she would focus on learning the one physical attack her people had developed over time.</p>
<p>Never breaking her concentration, a tiny white ball of light began forming in the air near the trees. It twitched as if it were alive, the quality of light dimming and brightening in a steady rhythm. She pictured herself folding a piece of paper, smaller and smaller until she could barely crease it, and the ball brightened. Her hair began to lift from her shoulders as a strong static current filled the air. A low grunt escaped her throat as the power washed over her. She was so close. If she could just tighten her hold a little more…</p>
<p>The tiny ball blinked out of the air, taking the static with it as if it had never existed at all. Moria sighed heavily and slumped against the rock, lowering her head to study the pages once more. If she squinted, the moon provided just enough to light to read the writings of her ancestors.</p>
<p>In theory, the directions were simple enough. Pluck a sound from the air and condense it, force it to fold into itself, and trap the energy inside. Once the energy can no longer be contained, it will explode outward. In practice, Moria found the instructions to be impossible. She could create the ball of energy, but no matter what she tried, she simply could not make it produce anything. Not even the smallest puff of air blew the blades of grass when it disappeared.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I'm just not capable of doing this," Moria muttered as she closed the book. She stood, stretched, and decided it was time to turn in for the night no matter what nightmares might plague her.</p>
<p>A hushed argument caught her attention as she neared the campsite, and she furrowed her brow. Clutching the large book to her chest, she approached the whispers and blinked in surprise.</p>
<p>Katara and Zuko, both dressed in black, stood beside Appa. Aang stood before them, arms crossed and speaking sternly to Katara.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Moria asked cautiously as she stepped up to the small group.</p>
<p>"Zuko knows how to find the man who killed my mother," Katara said before Aang could even open his mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh! That's wonderful." Moria began to break into a smile, but Aang's disgruntled expression stopped her.</p>
<p>"It's not wonderful," the avatar said. "What is finding him going to accomplish?"</p>
<p>"I have to do this, Aang," Katara said, and the look on her face told Moria she had been repeating this over and over.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do anything but forgive him and move on!" Aang insisted.</p>
<p>"Forgive? Move on? Are you serious? How could you say those things?" Katara narrowed her eyes, her features darkening.</p>
<p>Moria swallowed and held up a hand, the other clutching her book tightly. "Aang, certainly you must understand where Katara is coming from. You have also suffered a great loss."</p>
<p>"He couldn't possibly understand," Katara scoffed. "He didn't witness the massacre of the airbenders firsthand."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," Aang protested. "We're working hard towards taking down the Fire Lord and ending the war. Isn't that enough? Won't that truly bring justice?"</p>
<p>Katara shook her head and began climbing up into Appa's saddle. Wordlessly, Zuko followed.</p>
<p>"Katara!" Aang cried. "Please think about this. Please!"</p>
<p>Gently, Moria placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Quietly, she spoke in the avatar's ear. "I understand the anger in her heart. You saw my anger towards Zuko when I discovered he was Fire Nation. I wanted so badly to take him down with my bare hands. But I didn't, because no matter how strong my hatred is towards those who murdered my people, I could never take a human life. You must trust Katara, Aang. She has too much kindness in her to go through with what she wants to do. Don't fight her and let her get the closure she needs."</p>
<p>Aang sighed heavily and looked up at Zuko and Katara, watching expectantly from Appa's saddle. He slumped his shoulders and gave a slow shake of his head. "Be safe, okay?"</p>
<p>Katara's lips twitched with a faint smile and she gave a single nod before flicking Appa's reins and urging him into the air.</p>
<p>Moria squeezed Aang's shoulder and nodded towards the campsite. "Come on, avatar. Let's get some sleep. In the morning, I will teach you how to manipulate emotions."</p>
<p>"Can we use Sokka as a test subject again?" Aang asked, breaking into a grin.</p>
<p>Moria snickered. "There's no one better."</p>
<p>The morning was overcast, threatening rain, but Moria sat by the dead firepit and relished the cool, humid wind blowing gently against her. Aang sat across from her, Moria's carved lute resting on his crossed legs. He looked down at the instrument with uncertainly and awkwardly plucked at a few strings.</p>
<p>"I never learned how to play any instruments," he admitted. This was no news to Moria. Just the way Aang was holding her precious instrument told her he had no experience.</p>
<p>Gently, she took her lute back from him. "I'm afraid we don't have the time for music lessons. What about singing?"</p>
<p>Aang shrugged. "I never really learned how to sing either. Is that a problem?"</p>
<p>"Well, it would be better if you could," Moria said with a sigh. "It's much easier to persuade someone with your own voice than it is to use other sounds. Watch."</p>
<p>She began strumming her lute, humming along jovially to the music. Aang watched as Sokka exited his tent and began walking towards them, his eyes glazed and unfocused. Once he stood beside Aang, Moria stopped her playing and looked up at him with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sokka blinked once, twice, and looked around in confusion. With a groan, he stomped his foot and crossed his arms defiantly. "Stop doing that! I'm getting really sick of you using me for all of your experiments! Why can't use Suki or Toph for once? Why does it always have to be me?"</p>
<p>While Sokka continued to rant, Moria began playing and humming along once again. Aang watched in fascination as Sokka's voice lowered, his shoulders slumped in relaxation, and he sat down between them with a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>"Oh, all right," Sokka said. "I guess I can be your test dummy for a while longer."</p>
<p>"Thank you for volunteering," Moria said with a smile. She turned her attention to Aang while Sokka serenely picked at the grass. "People's emotions are a tangible thing. They can come out in the voice, or through tiny movements of the body. You have to learn to attune yourself to them. Once you pick up on that, you can manipulate the person to feel however you want. I could make Sokka angry again, or overjoyed. I could put him in a romantic mood or a deep depression. For me, I use my music to help override the current emotions. It may be harder for you, though, if you don't use music."</p>
<p>Aang tapped his chin as he considered her advice. "I guess I could try humming."</p>
<p>Moria nodded. "That could work. Put the emotion you want to push into your tune. Use it to creep into Sokka's mind and adjust his feelings."</p>
<p>"I'd prefer to stay in this mood," Sokka cut in. "In fact, I might go find Suki and watch the clouds roll in…"</p>
<p>Moria patted Sokka's knee with a smile. "I promise to put you back in this mood if you let Aang experiment on you for just a little bit. Okay?"</p>
<p>"Oh, all right," he agreed placidly. "But just for a little while."</p>
<p>"Okay, Aang." She gave the avatar a nod. "Starting with big emotions will be the fastest way to learn. I want you to make Sokka sad. Just remember everything you've learned so far and give it a try."</p>
<p>While Aang worked on finding the right tune to set the mood he wanted Sokka to express, Moria walked off to the edge of the clearing, out of sight. She slumped against one of the large rocks, closed her eyes, and waited.</p>
<p>A frog leapt in the grass nearby, and Moria grasped at the rustling sound and held it steady. She let out a slow breath and once again began to imagine folding a paper over and over again, forcing the sound in on itself. Again, she could feel the power beginning to build. She knew the little white ball was there, but she kept her eyes closed in an attempt to keep her focus. The air around her came alive with static, and an electric current pulsed through her body in time with her heartbeat. She clenched her jaw and continued to fold that mental paper, her body trembling with the effort. Her breath came out in short bursts. The power was rising. She could feel it. Almost there.</p>
<p>"Condense…" she whispered. "Just a little more…condense…"</p>
<p>The buildup pulsed out of the air and Moria dropped to her knees, exhausted.</p>
<p>"Dammit!" she cried, slamming her balled-up fist hard against the ground.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out here, Choir Girl?"</p>
<p>Moria let out a slow breath and looked up at Toph, who was covered with streaks of dirt and held a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Why are you so dirty?"</p>
<p>"You can't answer my question with a question," Toph said with a roll of her eyes. "But if you have to know, Twinkle Toes isn't the only one who has to train. I've got skills to perfect, too."</p>
<p>"Well all do." Moria wiped the sweat from her forehead and shook her head.</p>
<p>"There was some real powerful energy coming from over here," Toph commented. "Was that you?"</p>
<p>Moria started to nod then quickly remembered who she was speaking with. "Yes, it was me. I'm trying to learn a new technique, but it doesn't seem to be working for me."</p>
<p>"Seems like you have a good start," Toph said.</p>
<p>"It doesn't feel that way." Moria got back on her feet and dusted off her skirt.</p>
<p>"I bet you're like me."</p>
<p>"What makes you say that?"</p>
<p>Toph shrugged. "Impatient, you know? You want to master everything right away. I get it. I hate doing the same thing over and over again."</p>
<p>"You just want instant gratification," Moria smirked.</p>
<p>"Exactly! But then I get the new move down and all that hard work pays off."</p>
<p>"I've never had to learn how to fight." Moria glanced up at the dark, low-hanging clouds. "Sure, we had common criminals on the island and a police system to handle them, but I was never a part of that. I cared for children and could easily calm them. This…this is <em>hard.</em>"</p>
<p>"You'll get it," Toph assured her. She reached up to give Moria a powerful pat on the shoulder. "Just keep at it. Now, are you done with Twinkle Toes for the day? He's seriously falling behind in his earthbending and I need to beat some new moves into him."</p>
<p>Moria couldn't help but laugh. How different their training styles were! "I need to check in on him. He's working on something pretty challenging, but you're welcome to take him for the rest of the day."</p>
<p>"We should really set up a class schedule for him. Once Sparky gets back, he's going to want to work with Twinkle Toes, too."</p>
<p>Moria smirked and playfully ruffled Toph's hair. A plume of dirt erupted from her dark locks. "How about you get cleaned up? Then you can take Aang off my hands."</p>
<p>"This is nature's version of clean," Toph informed her, patting her chest proudly. "Send the kid over here when you're done with him."</p>
<p>"Will do." Moria snickered and made her way back to the dead firepit. She blinked in surprise at the sight of Sokka laying on his side, eyes welled with tears.</p>
<p>"Everything is terrible," Sokka said mournfully. "The world is falling apart around us, and we have to put all our faith in a 12-year old kid. We might as well just let the Fire Nation take us down now. Cut out the middleman…"</p>
<p>Moria wrinkled her brow and looked at Aang. "I said s<em>ad, </em>not full-on depression."</p>
<p>"I tried, but I accidently went too far. Please fix it, Moria," Aang pleaded. "I really hope these aren't his true feelings!"</p>
<p>"They're not, don't worry." Moria squatted down next to Sokka and placed a gentle hand on his arm. She began humming quietly in his ear and a moment later he sat up and wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand.</p>
<p>"You two are killing me," Sokka muttered. "This is exhausting."</p>
<p>"You've been on quite a wave of emotions," Moria agreed. "You're relieved for the day. Go watch the clouds with Suki."</p>
<p>"That sounds fantastic," Sokka said as he got to his feet. He sauntered off to their tents, head tilted up to the sky.</p>
<p>Aang sighed and picked at the grass. "This is hard. It's really easy to make it too strong. I tried to get him happy again, but everything he was saying was getting to me."</p>
<p>"I understand." Moria sat down next to him and poked at the charred wood in the firepit. "It's something you'll learn to control gradually. You can work on it more later. For now, Toph wants to do some work with you. You better go quick. I think it'll rain soon, and everything will turn to mud."</p>
<p>"Mudbending might be fun." Aang got up and started to walk away, but Moria held up a hand to stop him. He looked back at her and raised a brow.</p>
<p>"I have one more challenge for you to try later today."</p>
<p>"What is it?" Aang, always anxious to learn more, asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"Use what you've learned today and put me to sleep tonight."</p>
<p>Aang blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>"I think you've come far enough that you can manage it." Moria looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please. Help me fall into a deep sleep."</p>
<p>Aang could see the desperation on her face. He wasn't as confident as she was, but he nodded gently. "All right. I'll do it."</p>
<p>"Thank you, avatar."</p>
<p>That night, as a hard rain pelted down, Aang sat near the exit of Moria's tent and watched as she lay down. She sighed heavily and pulled a brightly colored silk blanket up to her shoulders. Once she was settled in, she closed her eyes and asked, "Do the airbenders have any lullabies?"</p>
<p>Aang shook his head. "Not really. We always did meditation for sleep problems."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you could teach me someday, and I'll teach you one of our songs. For now, pick a soothing melody. Weave it into my mind like you did on Sokka. When it comes to sleep, you don't have to hold back."</p>
<p>"I don't understand. Why do you want me to do this so bad?"</p>
<p>"Shh, just consider it training," she whispered. "No more talking. It's time to sleep."</p>
<p>Aang watched her uncertainly for another moment before he began humming a made-up tune. It felt strange at first, to be doing such an intimate thing for his teacher, but after a few moments of gentle humming, the soundbender had fallen into a deep slumber. He stopped his humming and watched her chest rise and fall with each slow, relaxed breath. It was so easy, he marveled, and he began to understand why the soundbenders were so feared.</p>
<p>He got up quietly. He doubted anything could pull Moria out of the sleep he put her in, but he didn't want to risk it. He quickly exited her tent and sprinted through the rain to his own. He was exhausted, and a steady anxiety was building up within him. The day of Sozin's comet was barreling towards them, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As he lay in his sleeping bag, he listened to the steady, listless rain and wondered, <em>Am I strong enough? Are any of us?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dammit!" Moria shrieked as that obnoxious white ball blinked out of the air once more. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" In her frustration, she swung her fist at a nearby jutting rock and cried out in pain at the contact. She hissed through her teeth as she shook her hand and shifted from foot to foot.</p><p>She groaned loudly, clutching her wrist and glancing around to make sure no one had heard or witnessed her temporary lapse in sanity. Fortunately, she had ventured far enough from the campsite to have a bit of privacy. Everyone was too focused on their own training to pay any attention to Moria, and for that she was grateful. Aang was hard at work trying to get Sokka to jump for joy, Suki was working on strength training, and Toph was playing and practicing at the same time by making elaborate mud sculptures.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Moria dropped to her knees and consulted the history book once again. She had read the instructions so many times that she had them memorized, but still she wondered if there was something she was missing. No matter what she tried, she just could not get the stupid little ball to explode outward.</p><p>She was considering giving up for the day, or maybe even altogether, when Appa flew overhead, low to the ground and rustling the grass around her. Moria got up with a smile and hurried behind the giant bison to greet her friends.</p><p>Moria rushed up to welcome them back, but Katara quickly dismounted and ducked into an empty tent. She turned to Zuko with a raised brow. "Is she all right?"</p><p>"I think she just needs a little time," Zuko said, his eyes on the ground.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We found him."</p><p>"And?" Moria raised a brow.</p><p>"She talked to him. She started to attack him and then…she just stopped."</p><p>"Do you think she got what she needed?"</p><p>Zuko nodded slowly. "I think so."</p><p>Katara stepped out of the tent, rubbing her arms. She let out a slow breath and walked back to Zuko. With a light smile, she raised her head. "Thank you for taking me, Zuko. I really needed that. I know I've been harsh in the past, but…I'm ready to fully trust you."</p><p>She held out her arms and pulled Zuko into a tight hug. Zuko widened his eyes in surprise but wrapped his arms tightly around Katara's waist. Covering her mouth to hide a snicker, Moria stepped back to give them a little room.</p><p>Something in Katara had changed. She seemed freer, lighter. With the trauma of her past confronted, Katara was free to move forward. Moria understood the feeling well.</p><p>Moria glanced to the side and saw the others approaching to greet their friends. As Katara pulled back from Zuko, she met Aang's eye.</p><p>"I've moved on," she told him.</p><p>Aang studied her face for a moment before giving a satisfied nod. "Good. Now that you're back, we need to get out of here."</p><p>"What's got you so antsy, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and released another plume of dirt into the air.</p><p>Aang made a face and waved the dust away. "We've been out in the open too long. If Azula decides to go searching for us again, she won't have any trouble finding us here. We need a better place to hide out."</p><p>"He's right," Suki agreed. "We've been lucky so far, but the faster we get moving the better."</p><p>"I know just the place," Zuko put in. He glanced at Appa, who groaned morosely. "Get your things, we can go now."</p><p>Appa slumped to the ground with a defeated sigh.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't need to rest for a while?" Moria asked, more for Appa's sake than his and Katara's. "You've been travelling for days."</p><p>"We're fine," Katara assured her. She turned her head to look at Appa and gave him a few pats just above his nose. "Appa is fine, too. He's just being dramatic. He can take a rest while everyone packs up."</p><p>The gang took their time packing up the campsite, careful to leave no trace of their stay behind. Tents were folded neatly, blankets were rolled up and placed into their bags, and the charred wood from their fires was thrown into the trees. As dusk fell around them, they climbed onto Appa and ascended into the sky with Zuko at the reins.</p><p>"Did you make any progress on your training?" Katara asked Aang as they glided over the smooth sea.</p><p>"Are you kidding? You should see what I can do to your brother," Aang said with a wicked grin.</p><p>Sokka groaned and flopped back against the saddle. "I've had enough. You can try to make Zuko happy for once or something."</p><p>"I'm never happy!" Zuko piped up from the front.</p><p>Katara snickered. "You can practice on me if you want. It's about time Sokka had a break."</p><p>"Thank you!" Sokka cried.</p><p>"Actually," Moria tapped her chin, "now might be a good time to expand your range a bit. Why don't you try to make all of us relax? It'll be a good challenge for you. But don't get Zuko. He needs to focus on flying."</p><p>"What if I do get Zuko?" Aang asked, glancing at their temporary driver who was looking back at the group with interest.</p><p>"Well, there's nothing wrong with feeling content, but it'd be best if our driver didn't get <em>too</em> relaxed."</p><p>"I guess I can try it." Aang gave Zuko a sheepish look. "I can make it up to you later."</p><p>"Don't bother." Zuko turned his attention back to the open ocean ahead.</p><p>Aang looked back at the rest of the group. "Get comfortable."</p><p>Everyone shifted into the most comfortable positions they could get into on the back of a giant bison's saddle. Sokka leaned back against the leather and Suki nuzzled sweetly into his shoulder. Katara moved to lay on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Moria sat cross-legged and rested her hands in her lap while Toph sprawled out on her back.</p><p>When everyone was ready, Aang moved to the middle of the uneven circle and placed his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and took in a few slow, even breaths to prepare. He always felt a little ridiculous trying to think of a good, melodic tune to hum, but once he got going he was able to focus on what he was trying to achieve. He could feel all eyes on him, waiting patiently. He took in one more slow breath and as he exhaled, he began to hum.</p><p>The tune he weaved into the air was soft, slow and lilting. Several times, he caught himself focusing only on one person, and he struggled to widen his range. Using the music to weave into one person's mind was difficult enough but stretching his mental fingers across five people felt nearly impossible. Despite all his years of meditation, he had to work hard to keep himself centered.</p><p>After what felt like a rocky start, he finally felt a sense of balance washing over him. Moria's training had taught him to tune into the rhythms of a person's body and he sensed the heartbeats around him slowing, synching. Those around him inhaled and exhaled in unison. The feeling of calm throughout the group was so strong that even Aang was affected by it. He opened one eye slowly, still humming his tune, and saw that while no one was actually asleep, they were enveloped in a strong sense of peace. Toph's half-lidded eyes stared into the blackness above her. Sokka traced lazy circles on Suki's arm with his thumb, and Suki hummed along quietly to Aang's melody. Katara had her eyes closed with a gentle, dreamy smile and Moria sat perfectly still.</p><p>Slowly, Aang tapered off his humming and looked to his friends expectantly.</p><p>Moria opened her eyes slowly and let out a content sigh. "That was wonderful, Aang. You did a fantastic job."</p><p>Aang grinned and looked over his shoulder at Zuko. "I didn't get you, did I?'</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "Good job."</p><p>"Maybe you could put the Fire Lord in a good mood and force him to surrender without a fight," Sokka mumbled against Suki's hair.</p><p>Aang began to brighten but Moria quickly held her hand up before he could get too excited. "I'm afraid you'll need a lot more training to accomplish something like that."</p><p>Aang furrowed his brow. "But I just…"</p><p>"We were all receptive to your manipulation," Moria explained. "The Fire Lord will have his guard up. He'll fight you on everything you do. To break through the barriers on a person like that…well, it's extremely difficult."</p><p>"Then you could come with me," Aang began, but Moria shook her head.</p><p>"I am not capable of that level of bending."</p><p>Aang's shoulders sank. "But you did it to Sokka when we…"</p><p>"Sokka is easily influenced."</p><p>"Hey!" Sokka cried, snapping out of his trance-like state.</p><p>Moria shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Aang, but I'm afraid my own abilities won't be of much use to you in battle."</p><p>"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked, defeated.</p><p>"We move on to the next level of your training." Moria reached out and patted his knee. "From now on, you will only be working to influence me, and I will be putting up a fight. You will not get through to me easily. If you can manage to manipulate me, then you will officially surpass me as your teacher."</p><p>"Do you think I can do it?" Aang asked doubtfully.</p><p>Moria gave him an encouraging smile. "You learn fast, Aang. You managed to manipulate all of us on the first try. I'm sure with hard work and concentration, we can figure it out together."</p><p>"Speak for yourself, Choir Girl." Toph nudged Moria's knee with her feet. "Soundbending is great and all, but Twinkle Toes is really going to have to crack down on the physical stuff if he wants to take down the Fire Lord. You've been slacking on your earthbending <em>and </em>firebending."</p><p>Aang groaned and covered his face with his hands. He threw himself back to lie down and whined, "How am I supposed to have time for all of this? Sozin's Comet is almost here!"</p><p>"You can do it, Aang." Katara patted the top of his head encouragingly. "Once we get to, uh, wherever it is we're going, you can really get to work."</p><p>"Speaking of which, where exactly <em>are</em> we going?" Suki asked.</p><p>Zuko raised an arm and pointed to an island emerging on the dark horizon. "There."</p><p>Sokka looked at the island skeptically, then bent down to fish the map out of his pack. He spread it out in front of him and studied it carefully. He lifted his head, looked back at the map, and looked back at the horizon. With an overly dramatic gasp, Sokka pointed to the island and cried, "He's taking us to Ember Island!"</p><p>Katara immediately darkened and whipped around to glare daggers into Zuko's back. "How could you take us straight into the Fire Nation?!"</p><p>"Calm down," Zuko said simply. "The best place to hide is in plain sight. My family has a summer home here. It hasn't been used since we were happy. Trust me when I say it's the perfect place."</p><p>The group looked at each other skeptically, but it was Katara who spoke up.</p><p>"I said I could trust you and I meant it." She glanced at the others. "If anyone would know the best way to get to the Fire Lord, it would be Zuko."</p><p>"Thank you," Zuko said sincerely as he began to urge Appa down to the island. "We'll be safe here. It's the last place Azula would think to look."</p><p>He brought Appa down into an overgrown courtyard. The summer home before them was rundown and dirty. The wooden porch and steps were splinted from years of swelling in the humidity. Some of the paper doors lay askew on the ground, ripped and broken. But the whole place was surrounded by trees and lush foliage, creating plenty of privacy.</p><p>Zuko hopped off of Appa and surveyed the area with a tight-lipped expression. He kicked a broken door out of the way and motioned for everyone to dismount.</p><p>"There should be plenty of mats inside for sleeping. There's enough space for everyone to have their own room. We're pretty low on supplies again, but we shouldn't have a problem getting what we need in town. This is a vacation spot. War is the last thing on these people's minds."</p><p>Aang tapped Moria's arm while Zuko spoke. "Do you think we could squeeze in a little more training?"</p><p>"I like your enthusiasm," Moria said with smirk. "But it's late. We can get started first thing in the morning. Just remember that Toph is right. You need to work with her and Zuko more. We'll have to divide up your time."</p><p>"All right, fine," Aang agreed. "Can I at least put you to sleep again? That counts as training."</p><p>"Please," Moria said with a smile. She grabbed her bag from Appa's saddle followed the group into their new safe haven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adding tags for ships as they're starting to come out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The abandoned Ember Island summer home proved to be an excellent hideout. Aang spent the following days alternating between sound, earth, and fire, and the courtyard proved to be the perfect training ground. Scorch marks tattooed the upturned dirt. The landscape had completely changed from the flat patch of land it once was.</p><p>Aang was showing improvement in all areas. He was learning to break through the mental barriers Moria put up against his soundwaves, but they both knew the Fire Lord's resolve would be much stronger than anything Moria could ever put up. Still, feeling his mental probe dig deeper into her mind each day proved that he was gaining strength, and she was proud. Even though the Fire Lord was a force to be reckoned with, if just one thing she taught Aang helped, she would be satisfied.</p><p>On a sunny afternoon, Moria sat on the splintered porch steps while Aang played rock-catch with Toph and picked gently at the strap of her shoe. She frowned as she noticed one of the leather straps was beginning to pull loose from the base. Soon it would completely snap off and the shoe would be useless. Her heart sank at the thought.</p><p>As she was struggling to accept the fact that her precious shoes were bound to wear out eventually, Sokka stepped out of the old house with a piece of parchment paper in hand.</p><p>"We're almost out of food. I'm going into town to get supplies," he announced. "Who wants stuff?"</p><p>Moria looked up at him as Katara approached to add to the list. "Could I go with you?"</p><p>Sokka shrugged. "Sure. But we should keep our groups small to avoid drawing attention to ourselves."</p><p>"That's the smartest thing I ever heard you say," Toph chided before turning to Katara. "Add some bandages to that list. Twinkle Toes here is going to need them."</p><p>Katara nodded and added Toph's request. "Don't forget to wear your Fire Nation clothes."</p><p>Moria quirked a brow. "You have Fire Nation clothes?"</p><p>A sly smirk slowly spread across Sokka's features. "We…acquired them on our journey."</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. "You could borrow some of mine, Moria."</p><p>She glanced down at her red silks tied expertly into a breezy halter dress. "I think I'll blend in okay."</p><p>Sokka checked the list over, nodding to himself. After a moment, he looked up with a grin. "Okay, who's got the money?"</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes and pulled the money pouch from her pocket, placing into Sokka's waiting palm.</p><p>Moria stood and kicked lightly at the step, frowning at how loose her shoe had become. "Do you mind if I take a little to get my shoe repaired?"</p><p>Katara gave her a gentle smile. "Of course. That money is for all of us."</p><p>"Then you won't mind if I get some fire flakes for myself?" Sokka grinned. "Oh, and some fire gummies? Can't forget about the fire crunchies. Or-."</p><p>Suki scoffed and grabbed Sokka by the arm before giving Katara a knowing look. "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line."</p><p>"You better," Katara sighed.</p><p>The dirt path to the town square was old and rutted from years of disuse. Quietly, Moria slipped her shoes off and held them in her hand as she walked with Sokka and Suki. The earth felt good and warm beneath her bare feet, but it was nothing compared to the wonderful sands of her island's beaches.</p><p>"Why not just get a new pair of shoes if those are breaking?" Sokka asked.</p><p>Moria frowned and ran her thumb along the soft leather. "These aren't just any old pair of shoes," she explained quietly. "My…my betrothed made them for me."</p><p>Sokka and Suki both stopped dead in their tracks and turned to give Moria twin quizzical looks.</p><p>"I had no idea you were engaged," Suki said slowly.</p><p>"I suppose I can't really say that I am anymore." Moria fingered her cockle shell necklace with her free hand. "But he was a leatherworker, and he made these shoes just for me…special…because he always said I have big feet."</p><p>Sokka glanced down. "I guess they are kind of big for a-."</p><p>Suki clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't finish that thought." She turned to Moria and offered a smile. "I can see why they would be so special. I guess that's a betrothal necklace then?"</p><p>Moria nodded and turned it over so the sparkling mosaic could be seen. While Suki marveled at the intricate details, Moria caught Sokka sneaking peaks at the design. Once she was sure both had gotten a good look, she turned it back over to face her heart. "His name was Taka."</p><p>"You must miss him," Suki said sympathetically.</p><p>"Very much."</p><p>Moria kept her hand over the shell as they walked, and soon the old path opened up to a bustling town square filled with shops, food vendors, and children running about. She spotted a leatherwork shop right away and split off from Sokka and Suki as they went to the food stalls.</p><p>The poignant smell of freshly tanned leather hit her the moment she stepped through the threshold, and the wave of nostalgia that washed over her was so strong that for a moment all she could do was hold onto the doorway and stare down at the floor. Hundreds of memories flooded through her, and she trembled lightly as tears began to well up in her eyes.</p><p>"Miss? Are you all right?"</p><p>She looked up, half expecting to see Taka standing behind the counter, face lit up with his oversized smile, but the man in the shop was nothing like her lost love. Young, but short. Black hair pulled into a tight topknot. Light amber eyes. It was enough to bring Moria back to reality and she let out a slow breath.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry. The smell is just…strong."</p><p>The man laughed. "You get used to it over time. Can I help you with something?"</p><p>Moria nodded and placed the damaged shoe on the counter. "The strap is loose here. See? Do you think you could fix it?"</p><p>The man picked up the shoe and examined it closely. He pulled at the strap, mumbled under his breath, and nodded. "This is some fine craftsmanship. You must be wearing these a lot for the strap to come loose like this."</p><p>"They're really the only shoes I wear," Moria admitted.</p><p>"Can't blame you. They look custom. Like they were made for you."</p><p>She lowered her head. "They were."</p><p>"You can't take it to the one who made them?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not."</p><p>He nodded again and scratched his chin. "I can fix this up for you. It looks like an easy repair. If you want, I can reinforce the straps to try and keep this from happening again."</p><p>"I would like that," Moria agreed.</p><p>He placed the shoe back on the counter and began writing up a receipt. "You know, I feel almost apprehensive to be messing with these. The person who made them looks to be much more skilled than I am."</p><p>"I'm sure you can do it," Moria assured him. "I'd like to keep them for as long as possible."</p><p>"Well, I'll do my best," the man said with a smile. "Two copper pieces for now, and three when the job is done. I can have them ready tomorrow afternoon. Sound good?"</p><p>"That's fine," Moria said as she placed the money on the counter.</p><p>"Will you be all right without shoes for a while?"</p><p>"I normally prefer it that way," Moria admitted with a light smile. She ducked out of the shop, receipt in hand, and scanned the square for her companions.</p><p>Even in their Fire Nation clothes, the couple was easy to spot. They were standing by the island's bulletin post, Suki holding bags of supplies and Sokka was excitedly waving a flier in her face. He was nearly bouncing with excitement while a clearly annoyed Suki was doing her best to maintain composure.</p><p>With a raised brow, Moria approached and asked, "What's going on?"</p><p>"Look at this!" Sokka cried, all but shoving the flier in Moria's face.</p><p>She wrinkled her brow and took it from him so she could get an actual look at what had him so excited. The flier was an advertisement for a play – <em>The Boy in the Iceberg – </em>and Moria grimaced at the crudely depicted caricatures of the team, herself included.</p><p>"What on earth is this?" Moria mused.</p><p>"It's a play!" Sokka declared the obvious. "And it's about us! We have to see it!" He grabbed Suki by the wrist and began pulling her back towards the path. "Come on, let's tell the others!"</p><p>"Nobody is going to want to see this," Moria argued as she followed behind.</p><p>Suki looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "I've already tried that. There's no stopping him now. We're going to see a play, it seems."</p><p>The rest of the gang was as unenthused about the production as Moria and Suki, but Sokka's ardent demands drowned out even Zuko's warnings that the Ember Island Players were mediocre actors at best. And so, the small group put on their Fire Nation clothes and prepared to head out for an evening at the theater.</p><p>They walked back to the square at twilight, Moria wearing a borrowed pair of Suki's sandals and doing her best to hide her discomfort as the straps dug into her feet. The theater was packed despite the Players shoddy reputation and the gang was forced to sit the nosebleeds, much to Toph's dismay.</p><p>Moria watched as Zuko dropped into the seat beside Katara just before Aang had a chance to sit. She could see the young airbender was about to pick a fight over it, so she quickly took his wrist and led him to the next row.</p><p>"Let's sit here. We can practice feeling the sound vibrations. It's much easier to do it the higher you are, you know."</p><p>Aang gave her a skeptical look but reluctantly followed.</p><p>They all took their seats and Moria looked around at her friends. Toph leaned forward, gripping the balcony railing in anticipation. Katara and Zuko sat close together, their arms nearly touching. Sokka had has arm draped casually around Suki's shoulders. Aang's arms were crossed over his chest as he waited for the curtain to rise. It hit Moria then that this was truly the first normal thing they had done together. Just a group of friends going to see a play, hanging out, eating snacks. She missed normalcy. She missed just being a teenager enjoying her freedoms, and she was certain her friends did as well. They were still young, and yet a huge responsibility weighed down on their shoulders. She was profoundly grateful that they could just be themselves for the night.</p><p>The curtain rose and a hush washed over the audience. The actors depicting Sokka and Katara came on the stage and Moria's stomach dropped. This was going to be <em>bad.</em></p><p>She watched as her friends cringed at their portrayals, save for Sokka and Toph who seemed to be finding the whole thing hilarious, and dreaded the moment her character was due to enter. She learned exaggerated things about her friends' journeys that she had not been told about, and occasionally looked to Aang for confirmation. He only gave short nods and covered his face in return. She could see that his discomfort was turning to anger as Zuko and Katara's characters grew close beneath Ba Sing Se, and before Moria could reach out to stop him, he had risen and stormed out of the theater with Sokka calling after him to bring back snacks.</p><p>The intermission came soon after and Katara glanced back at Moria with a frown.</p><p>"He was upset, wasn't he?"</p><p>"He sure seemed to be," Moria confirmed.</p><p>"Maybe I should go talk to him…"</p><p>Katara got up and followed Aang's path out of the theater while Moria stood and stretched. Zuko seemed to be in an odd mood, and he wondered out to the hall with Suki and Sokka, who was grumbling about not yet getting his snacks.</p><p>"Man, Twinkle Toes sure is mad," Toph remarked, resting her feet on the railing.</p><p>"You could tell?" Moria asked.</p><p>"I can always tell," Toph humbly informed her. "You know what else I can tell? Sparky was trying real hard not to hold Sugar Queen's hand during that last scene. I kept feeling his hand twitch and then he chickened out every time. Talk about a letdown."</p><p>Moria snickered and glanced at the door. "I should check on them. Do you want anything?"</p><p>"Nah, this play is better than anything I could ever ask for."</p><p>Moria cringed and made her way outside. The night was clear and warm, and as Moria approached the doorway, she witnessed Aang lean forward and plant an unwanted kiss on Katara's lips. Moria froze in place and watched as Katara grew angry. Aang, looking just as disgruntled as before, turned on his heel and bolted right past Moria on his way back to the theater. Moria didn't think the airbender even saw her as he rushed by.</p><p>With a frown, Moria stepped into the open while Katara groaned and scrubbed at her lips with her wrist.</p><p>"Where I come from, that's considered assault, and you can get into a lot of trouble for it."</p><p>Katara's shoulders slumped. "I just told him I was confused. He's convinced this play is the truth or something."</p><p>"It's pretty bad. But there is a grain of truth in it, isn't there?"</p><p>Katara glanced to the side, her eyes locked on the illuminated town square. "I don't know."</p><p>"You don't have to know anything right now." Moria stepped beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "There's a war going on. It's understandable that you wouldn't want to be focusing on romance right now. Frankly, Aang shouldn't be either."</p><p>"I wish he could see that," Katara sighed.</p><p>"I think he sees how close you've become with Zuko," Moria said gently.</p><p>Katara looked down at her feet. "Like I said, I'm…confused."</p><p>"And that's fine. You don't have to figure anything out right now." She gave Katara's shoulder a squeeze. "We should get back inside. I think the intermission is almost over, and I want to get my part over with."</p><p>A light smile touched Katara's features. "I guess it's your turn to suffer."</p><p>Moria's character was depicted by a tall, busty woman with thick black curls. She wore a white strap around her chest that barely covered anything and a sultry red skirt. This character was portrayed as a Fire Nation defector who served as nothing more than a cheerleader for Team Avatar. Normally, Moria would have been insulted but this play only confirmed that her true identity was still a secret, and for that she was relieved. What insulted her was the sudden change in Actor Zuko's narrative. Suddenly, he was chasing the seductive Moria around the stage like a horndog. All the real Moria could do was bury her face in her hands and wait for the horrible play to end while poor Zuko sunk down in his seat, fists clenched.</p><p>It seemed that the Ember Island Players had taken a few creative liberties in the ending of the epic tale, and when both the Actor Zuko and Actor Aang perished, the audience stood and cheered.</p><p>"I want to get out of here," Moria moaned into her hands.</p><p>"Couldn't agree more," Katara said as she stood.</p><p>The gang ducked out of the theater together, heads hanging low as the echoing applause followed them outside. Spirits seemed to be shattered all around, and they walked the dark path back to the summer home in silence.</p><p>Aang finally broke the silence as they reached the rearranged courtyard. "Do you really think things will turn out like that?"</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "We have to do everything in our power to prevent that from happening."</p><p>"All of us," Katara added.</p><p>Suki took Sokka's hand. "As long as we stick together, I have confidence in all of us."</p><p>"Quite worrying, Twinkle Toes," Toph snickered and swung a friendly punch at Aang's arm. "Get some sleep and we'll train extra hard tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure," Aang agreed and kicked at the dirt. He glanced up at Moria and sighed. "How about a song to get our motivation back up?"</p><p>"I'll see if I can come up with something." Moria tapped her chin as she thought, and after a moment she opened her mouth and began to sing into the dark night.</p><p>"<em>If we work together, join our hearts as one</em></p><p>
  <em>We will see victory, our battle will be won.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as we venture on, all hopelessness is gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We will not be discouraged, as long as we are one."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days passed with grueling uncertainty. While Aang trained with the others, Moria sat on the back deck that overlooked the ocean and continued to try and make that stupid little white ball explode. She had not mentioned this ability to Aang yet. She didn't want him to know about it until she could do it herself, but her concern was growing. This move could really be the nail in the coffin for the Fire Lord and considering how quickly Aang was able to grasp techniques, perhaps it was time for her to teach him what she knew.</p><p>She stood and stretched, curling her toes in her newly repaired sandals. The clear sky stretched over the gently swelling ocean. It was a perfect day. The beaches were crowded with Fire Nation tourists who didn't have a care in the world. But Sozin's Comet was only two days away, and the crushing pressure loomed over them all. It was time.</p><p>Moria entered the courtyard just in time to hear Sokka yell "Beach party!" at the top of his lungs, see him strip down to his undergarments, and make a mad dash for the private strip of beach that belonged to the Fire Lord. She raised a brow as Suki, Katara, and Aang followed his lead and made a beeline for the beach.</p><p>"I thought he was supposed to be doing nothing but training," Moria remarked to Zuko, who stood in the middle of the courtyard with his fists clenched.</p><p>"He is," he seethed.</p><p>Moria sighed. "I have to tell him something important."</p><p>She left Zuko alone in the courtyard and stepped onto the white sandy beach. Already, the gang was enjoying themselves. Katara was surfing on a block of ice, Toph, Aang and Sokka were working on sand sculptures, and Suki was spread out on a towel, soaking up the sun. Once again, everyone was behaving like normal teenagers and Moria's heart sank knowing she had to pull Aang away from this. He was so young, but the responsibility on his shoulders was massive. There was no time to waste.</p><p>She walked over to Aang as he put the finishing touches on his Appa sculpture and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I need to-."</p><p>She was cut off by a fireball whipping by her face and she let out a startled cry as she fell backward into the sand. Aang yelped and immediately took on a battle stance. He turned and narrowed his eyes as Zuko came barreling towards him, fists flaming.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" the avatar cried, quickly blocking Zuko's attack.</p><p>Zuko did not reply, he only continued his fiery advances. He had managed to get the attention of the entire group, and everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch in confusion. Before anyone had a chance to step in and try to stop them, Zuko and Aang's battle path took them back towards the abandoned house and the rest were left dumbfounded on the beach.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Suki asked as she helped Moria to her feet.</p><p>"I'm fine." Moria brushed the sand off her clothes and shook her head. "What has gotten into him?"</p><p>With a scowl, Katara began making her way back to the house. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. If he's turned on us again…" She continued grumbling, the rest of the group trailing behind her.</p><p>By the time they reached the courtyard, Aang was yelling and fending Zuko off at the same time. Broken boards were scattered in the dirt. It looked as if they had been rampaging through the house before making it outside.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, Toph slammed her foot on the ground and a wall of earth rose up to encase Zuko up to the shoulders. He struggled to free himself while Aang slumped his shoulders and sighed in relief.</p><p>Before the avatar had a chance to ask Zuko what he was trying to do, Katara stormed up to the trapped firebender, placed her hands on the edge of his earth confinement, and stared him down with a dangerous look in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Proving a point!" Zuko snarled back. "Sozin's Comet is in two days and you're all playing around! We don't have for this. Aang needs to be ready!"</p><p>"Oh, is that it?" Aang sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and glanced down at his feet. "I guess I forgot to tell you, but I decided to wait until after the comet to try and fight the Fire Lord. I just don't think I'm fully prepared yet."</p><p>Toph nodded in agreement and released Zuko from her hold. "Yeah, your earthbending is pitiful. And your firebending could use some serious work."</p><p>Moria crossed her arms. "And there's something-."</p><p>"What do you mean you're going to wait?!" Zuko interrupted, his eyes wide with alarm. "Nobody told me you were planning to wait!"</p><p>"But Toph's right," Aang replied. "I do need a lot more training. I need to face the Fire Lord when I'm really ready."</p><p>"No," Zuko muttered. With a shake of his head, he began to pace and twist his hands together. "You need to fight him before the comet passes."</p><p>Katara wrinkled her brow, and she reached out to place a hand on Zuko's arm and stop him. "There's something you're not telling us."</p><p>Zuko stopped and let out a long sigh. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and looked up at the fading sky. He shifted on his feet and began to speak quietly. "Look, I wasn't going to say anything because I always thought the plan was to take him out before the comet, but…when I attended a war meeting with my father, it was decided that the day of Sozin's Comet would be the day the Fire Nation took out the Earth Kingdom just like the Air Nomads."</p><p>Jaws dropped all around him, and a stunned silence washed over the group.</p><p>"You can't be serious," Suki whispered.</p><p>Katara darkened. "And you didn't think to mention that important piece of information?"</p><p>"I didn't think I needed to!" Zuko said defensively. He turned back to Aang, nearly pleading. "Don't you see? If you're going to do something, you need to do it soon. Thousands of lives are at stake here!"</p><p>Aang kept his eyes firmly locked on his feet. "I would lose if I tried to fight to him now."</p><p>"You don't just need to fight him." Zuko placed his hands firmly on Aang's shoulders and squeezed. Aang lifted his head and Zuko met his gaze head-on. "You need to kill him."</p><p>Aang's mouth fell open. For a moment, he grappled to find words. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, waiting for his response. "I can't," he said, voice strained. "I could never kill anyone."</p><p>"Aang," Katara stepped closer and frowned. "I know this is hard for you, but you need to think about what's best for the world."</p><p>"No, there has to be another way!" Aang protested.</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "With my father, there is no other way."</p><p>"Think of all the lives he took," Moria added gently. "An eye for an eye, remember? One in retribution for many."</p><p>Aang shook his head, faster and faster as he pulled away from Zuko's hold. "I can't. I can't do that. There's another way. I know it! I just…I just need to think about it for a while, that's all." He backed up, further and further until he reached the porch. He began backing up the stairs as if in a stupor, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.</p><p>"Aang," Moria walked briskly to catch up with him. "Wait, I need to-."</p><p>"Not now! I need to think!" And with that, Aang turned on his heel and disappeared into the house.</p><p>With a frown, Moria turned to face the rest of the group. No one seemed sure what to do, but everyone appeared distressed. Katara was chewing Zuko out for withholding such important information. Sokka, Suki and Toph were talking quietly amongst each other. Moria hesitated, suddenly feeling left out, and lowered herself to sit on the step.</p><p>"What do we do now?"</p><p>Katara turned away from Zuko, shoulders slumped. "We don't really have much of a choice. We're going to have to convince Aang to fight. We can't let the Earth Kingdom burn."</p><p>Toph cracked her knuckles and began stepping towards the house. "I'll take a crack at him."</p><p>"Hold on, there." Sokka grabbed the back of Toph's shirt and kept her firmly in place. "He just had some major news dropped on him. Give him some time to process it."</p><p>"Fine," Toph reluctantly agreed. "But once he gets over himself, I get the first swing."</p><p>"Deal," Sokka said as he released the hold on her collar.</p><p>By dinnertime, Aang had still not come out of hiding. The rest of the group sat in the courtyard around a warm campfire and surrounded by palpable worry. The picked at the food in their bowls, each lost in thought.</p><p>As darkness settled around them, Katara let out a sigh and glanced towards the shell of a summer home. "We need to do something."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>something." </em>Sokka agreed. "But I don't see anyone coming up with any brilliant plans here."</p><p>Toph rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "I said I'm ready to knock some sense into Twinkle Toes anytime."</p><p>"I don't think we should jump straight to violence," Moria said as she placed her hands on Toph's wrists and gently lowered her hands back down. "I still think he can be reasoned be with once he has a chance to calm down. He can accept what he needs to do."</p><p>"I doubt it," Zuko put in as he absently scribbled in the dirt with a broken stick. "He's an air nomad, raised by monks. My uncle said the monks had very firm beliefs about the sanctity of life. They refused to eat meat and lived alongside animals. Being raised that way, he's going to have a hard time accepting that he needs to take a life."</p><p>"But he's the avatar," Suki said, arms crossed. "He was supposed to be taught differently."</p><p>Katara shook her head. "Aang didn't have the chance to undergo any real avatar training. The same day he was told about his destiny, he was trapped in the ice. He only knows what the monks taught him."</p><p>"There's got to be something we can do," Sokka said, deflated. He looked over to Zuko and frowned. "Your father wouldn't just willingly let himself be put in jail, right?"</p><p>Zuko scoffed at the absurdity and shook his head. "The way I see it, there's only way to take down the Fire Lord."</p><p>"Are you really okay with that?" Moria asked, eyeing him levelly. "He is your father."</p><p>Zuko remained quiet for a long time. Only the sound of the chittering bugs surrounded them. A cloud drifted lazily over the crescent moon, creating deep shadows all around. The glow of the crackling fire gave Zuko's face a haunted look as he mulled over the question.</p><p>Finally, he raised his head, amber eyes drilling into Moria's deep brown orbs. "That man was never a father to me. My whole life, he used his authority to manipulate people into his doing his bidding. He used whatever means necessary to get what he wanted. Fear, threats, violence. He did it all. And he deserves to pay for the countless lives he's taken. When I joined the team, I had decided that he isn't my father. He is the enemy. And I will do everything in <em>my</em> power to make sure he never hurts anyone ever again."</p><p>His words, filled with hatred, settled over them like an electric charge. Empowered, Katara stood and clenched her fists at her sides.</p><p>"We'll give Aang until morning. Then we have a serious talk with him. All of us."</p><p>No one disagreed, and with a plan in place, the small group retired to their rooms in an attempt to get a good night's sleep. Wanting to be useful, Moria wandered up and down the old hallway for a while, strumming her lute and softly singing the lullabies of her people. When she was sure that everyone was soundly asleep behind their closed doors, she went into her own room to lie awake and watch the clouds drift over the moon.</p><p>In the morning, everyone gathered in the courtyard while Katara searched the house for Aang. No one had seen him since the previous afternoon, and tensions were high. They knew what each person was going to say. They were prepared to counter any argument Aang brought up. They were determined to make him see reason and committed to ensuring he fulfilled his duty as the avatar.</p><p>But, when Katara emerged from the house pale and wide-eyed, their resolve shattered.</p><p>"Where is he?" Sokka asked impatiently.</p><p>Katara took a moment to answer, but when she did, dread dropped over their mismatched group like a boulder. "He's gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about that delay! Things got a little busy there for a while. It's official - only two chapters left! Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. It really means a lot to me to see an interest in this little brainchild of mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, there was only silence. As Katara's words sunk in, the mutual feelings of hopelessness, confusion, and anger became palpable. Wordlessly, they broke off and began searching for the lost avatar. Sokka and Suki went back to the town square. Katara, Zuko, and Toph searched every nook and cranny of the abandoned home and surrounding grounds. Moria walked the trails and played a summoning melody on her flute.</p><p>After hours of fruitless searching, they regrouped in the courtyard, defeated.</p><p>"Ember Island isn't that big. There aren't many places he could go," Sokka said, shoulders slumped.</p><p>"Unless he left the island," Zuko said, glancing out at the calm sea.</p><p>"Appa's still here," Katara reminded him. "How could he leave?"</p><p>"He must have left." Moria looked down at her flute, fingering the keys absently. "He would have followed the music if he were here. I walked all over."</p><p>"Unless he's tied up somewhere," Toph put in helpfully.</p><p>All eyes went to Toph for a moment and she shrugged.</p><p>"It's a possibility."</p><p>Suki crossed her arms and shook her head slowly. "What if he did leave the island? How do we find him then?"</p><p>Zuko stepped forward, a spark of an idea burning in his eyes. "I know someone who might be able to help." He nodded towards Appa. "Get your things and let's go. I have a feeling we won't be coming back."</p><p>For several hours, the group rode in the giant sky bison's saddle towards the Earth Kingdom. Katara tried to ask Zuko where they were going but eventually gave up. He was too focused on steering to bother.</p><p>As the sun began to set, he brought Appa down near an isolated, seedy-looking tavern. Yellow light washed out of the bare windows and cast a sickly glow on the dirt. The lively sounds of bar fights and upbeat conversations resonated from inside. Katara immediately wrinkled her nose as she slid down to the ground.</p><p>"What are we doing here?"</p><p>"There's only one person I know who can track down Aang quickly," Zuko explained as he walked briskly towards the tavern. With mutual shrugs, the others followed close behind.</p><p>Zuko threw open the rickety wooden door and the distraction paused the heated arguments and fistfights going on around the crowd. Zuko paid no attention to the hulking men glaring at their small group and made a beeline for a sultry black-haired woman engaged in an arm-wrestling match with a man three times her size.</p><p>"June," Zuko greeted in a low voice as he approached.</p><p>"Hey! That's the bounty hunter Zuko sent after us," Sokka whispered harshly.</p><p>Moria blinked. "What?"</p><p>Sokka waved his hand as if that sudden piece of information was not important. "I'll explain later."</p><p>The woman slammed her opponent's arm down effortlessly and stood, brushing invisible dirt from her dark dress. "You again?" Her eyes drifted over his shoulder to Katara. "I see you got your girlfriend back."</p><p>Zuko nearly choked as his face turned a dark red. Behind him, Katara's cheeks burned a bright pink. In unison, they loudly informed her that they were not a couple.</p><p>June simply shrugged. "Whatever. Don't tell me you've got another job for me."</p><p>Zuko let out a huffy breath in an attempt to regain his composure. "I do. And it's urgent."</p><p>The woman took a moment to consider, then gave a long sigh. "Oh, all right."</p><p>She turned and led the group outside, where Appa was happily sniffing a large, eyeless animal.</p><p>"What is that thing?" Moria whispered to Katara.</p><p>"It's a shirshu," Katara explained in a low voice. "It may be blind, but its sense of smell is like no other. Zuko once used June's services to track me down using only my necklace." She fingered the charm around her neck and shuddered at the memory.</p><p>Moria blinked. "You're going to have to fill me in later."</p><p>Katara gave her a small smirk and turned to Appa. She climbed up into the saddle and picked up Aang's glider. "Zuko, see if she can find Aang with this," she called as she tossed it expertly to the firebender.</p><p>Zuko caught it with one hand and handed it over to June. She held the glider out to the shirshu, Nyla, and the animal gave it a few noncommittal sniffs. She lifted her sensitive nose to the air and sniffed, rearing back on her hindlegs. Her head moved from side to side as she struggled to pluck the scent from the air and, after letting out a few frustrated grunts, dropped back on all fours and hung her head down.</p><p>Confused, Zuko quirked a brow. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means your friend doesn't exist," June said casually as she tossed the glider back to Katara.</p><p>Jaws dropped all around.</p><p>"You mean…" Sokka swallowed thickly, "he's…?"</p><p>"No," June shrugged. "If he were dead, Nyla would find him. Wouldn't you, you sweet little snuggly-wuggly…" she muttered sweet words into the shirshu's ear and stroked her chin. Nyla cooed happily in response. After a moment, June straightened. "It means your friend's gone. Completely vanished. Poof."</p><p>"That's not possible," Katara said, her brow wrinkled.</p><p>"What are we supposed to do now…?" Moria asked, although she knew no one had an answer. "If we can't find Aang…and the comet comes tomorrow…"</p><p>"I know someone who can help us," Zuko spoke up. Once more, all eyes were on him. He set his backpack on the ground and fished around inside it, then produced a single, stinking sandal. Those within close proximity immediately covered their noses. Zuko paid them no mind and held the shoe out to Nyla. "My uncle will know what to do."</p><p>"You just…keep that with you?" Sokka asked, his nose pinched tightly closed.</p><p>Ignoring him, Zuko allowed Nyla to get a good, hard sniff of the shoe. Excitedly, she reared back on her hindlegs and took off sprinting before June had a chance to properly get into the saddle.</p><p>Alarmed, Katara, still in Appa's saddle, held her hand out and started helping her friends up. "Hurry! We can't let them get away."</p><p>Appa was not nearly as fast as the shirshu, but he was able to keep her in his line of sight. They trailed behind until they reached a tattered section of massive wall. There, Nyla came to a halt and loudly snuffled around the barrier.</p><p>"What is this place?" Moria asked as Appa came down for a smooth landing.</p><p>"Ba Sing Se," Sokka said. "Remember the play?"</p><p>"Oh, of course." Moria looked up at the wall, wondering what could be hidden beyond.</p><p>June gave Nyla an affectionate pat on the head. "Your old man is just beyond the wall. This is as far as I go."</p><p>After a quick thank you from Zuko, June took off once more, likely heading back to get in another arm-wrestling match. Once the dust had cleared, Katara placed a gentle hand on Zuko's arm.</p><p>"Are you ready for this?"</p><p>He swallowed and looked up at the wall as if he were trying to see over the edge. He bit his lower lip and nodded before stepping forward, but before he could get very far, a group of elderly men dressed in deep blue robes emerged from the hole in the wall.</p><p>Katara blinked in surprise. "Master Pakku?"</p><p>"King Bumi!" Aang cried with joy.</p><p>Moria watched as her friends ran to greet the old men. She recognized the names that were called from the awful play and from when Katara filled her in on some of Team Avatar's adventures before her discovery. She stayed in the background, not wanting to interrupt such a seemingly happy reunion. After a few moments of catching up, the men explained that they were camped out there in an effort to liberate Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation and they invited the small group to join them beyond the wall.</p><p>The Order of the White Lotus had set up a large encampment just inside the walls. Smoke rose from a tent dedicated solely to cooking and permeated the air with the delicious scent of cooking meat. Small campfires were scattered around the base where other old men gathered and shared stories in good humor. The place certainly did not have the heaviness of an impending battle surrounding it. In fact, it was quite peaceful.</p><p>"Your uncle is in there," Pakku told Zuko, pointing to a tent at the far end of the camp.</p><p>"Do you want us to come with you?" Katara asked, glancing at the dark tent.</p><p>Zuko quickly shook his head. "I need to do this on my own."</p><p>Pakku waited until the young firebender had disappeared into the tent before turning to the remaining group. "You all must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat."</p><p>For a while, they sat around one of the fires holding warm bowls filled with a hearty stew. For a while, they were able to pretend that the comet wasn't coming, and they could enjoy a worry-free night. But soon enough, a relieved Zuko emerged from the tent with his uncle trailing close behind. Zuko took a seat and accepted a bowl of stew that had been set aside for him.</p><p>"May I join you?" Uncle Iroh asked with a kind smile.</p><p>"Of course, Uncle," Zuko said as though it were obvious. As the old man settled in, he continued, "You should have a formal introduction. This is my Uncle Iroh. This is Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Moria. They're my friends…"</p><p>Uncle Iroh's eyes shone as he scanned the group. "Ah, yes, I believe I've come across all of you at one time or another." His gaze fell on Moria and he paused. "Except for you, young lady. I believe you're new."</p><p>"I am." Moria lowered her eyes.</p><p>Zuko glanced around and found that no one else was listening in on their conversation, but he lowered his voice anyway. "You won't believe this, Uncle. But we discovered her on an uncharted island. The Fire Nation had attacked her people. She was the only one left. She's…a soundbender."</p><p>"A soundbender, you say?" Uncle Iroh broke into a wide grin. "Well, I never thought I'd see one person." Stunned silence followed and he chuckled. "The White Lotus serves as guardians of ancient knowledge. We know all about the soundbenders, though I'm sorry to hear what happened to your people. What a great tragedy to the world."</p><p>With a frown, Moria raised her head to meet the old man's eyes. "If your organization knew of us, why would you keep us such a secret? We could have rejoined the nations and-."</p><p>"I understand what you're thinking," Uncle Iroh cut in gently. "However, to do such a thing would have first required us to be able to <em>find </em>you. Even if we were able to do that, chances are high that the same kind of paranoia and false accusations would rise once again. Your people may have ended up right back on the lion turtle." He suddenly turned serious and reached out to take Moria's hands. "Can you bend?"</p><p>"I can, but I'm far from great. Aang has been learning soundbending much more easily than I ever have."</p><p>"You wield a great power," Uncle Iroh said, keeping his voice low. "Even if you are morally incapable of doing what your people were accused of all that time ago, the power is still within you. Moria, you must keep your ability a secret from the world."</p><p>Moria respectfully considered his words but ultimately shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. My people and our history have been erased. I want the world to know of our existence. I want them to know what their actions led to. I have our entire history in my bag, and I intend to make copies and distribute it."</p><p>Uncle Iroh looked alarmed by this proclamation, but he shook his head and let go of her hands. "We can discuss this further later. For now, there is a more pressing matter at stake. Sozin's comet arrives tomorrow. The avatar is missing. According to my intelligence, Azula will be crowned the next Fire Lord and my brother will take on a new title as the Phoenix King." He scanned the small group, watching faces fall. "What is it that you intend to do?"</p><p>Zuko stood, fists clenched so hard at his sides that his knuckles were white. "I can't allow Azula to be crowned. I have to stop her."</p><p>Uncle Iroh nodded and looked to Sokka. "And you? You're quite the strategist from my understanding."</p><p>Sokka caught himself about to beam proudly and quickly cleared his throat. With his best serious act, he said, "I think the rest of us should go after the Fire Nation fleet. Try and take them down from the inside. If we can prevent them from reaching the Earth Kingdom before the comet passes, maybe we can manage to spare a lot of lives. Especially if Aang doesn't show up."</p><p>"That's as good a plan as any," Uncle Iroh agreed. "You will have to use quick wit and come up with your strategies on the fly. I am certain that you are capable."</p><p>Zuko clenched his jaw and began to pace. "Uncle, I need transportation. I'm going to the palace. Tonight."</p><p>Uncle Iroh shook his head and took Zuko's wrist. With a gentle tug, he urged his nephew to sit back down. "Tonight, you must rest. All of you. The White Lotus will have everything you'll need ready for you first thing in the morning."</p><p>"But-."</p><p>"Do not protest, Zuko. Trust your old uncle." The old man broke into a reassuring smile. "Tomorrow history will be made."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was hazy, but an energetic feeling was buzzing in the air. Even with the avatar still missing, a sense of camaraderie could be felt all around. As promised, Uncle Iroh and the other members of the White Lotus had eel hounds saddled up and ready to go. Leather pouches were filled with dried meats, water, and some emergency medicines. Although the comet would only be passing over for a short time, the White Lotus ensured that they would be well taken care of.</p><p>After a hasty breakfast, eaten only by his uncle's insistence, Zuko wasted no time in climbing onto Appa's saddle and grabbing hold of the reins.</p><p>"Hey!" Katara called after him. "You can't possibly be thinking of going alone."</p><p>For a moment, Zuko hesitated, squeezing the leather reins in his hand. Her voice outweighed his urgency. With a sigh, he motioned for her to climb up. "Let's go. Moria too."</p><p>The soundbender blinked in surprise. "Me?"</p><p>Zuko nodded gravely. "If anyone can quell Azula's rage, it's you."</p><p>"But I-."</p><p>Uncle Iroh's warm hands fell on her shoulders. "My nephew has excellent intuition. If he believes you will be able to help, you most certainly will. Do not doubt yourself."</p><p>Moria took in a deep breath, wondering if this was really what it all came down to. Finally, she nodded and climbed onto Appa's saddle. As she settled in beside Katara, she glanced at Sokka, Suki, and Toph standing by the eel hounds. "Will you all be okay?"</p><p>"Don't worry!" Sokka patted his chest and grinned. "I've got a plan. We're taking down the Fire Nation fleet!" He threw his arms in the air in a large V for victory. "Team Avatar, go!"</p><p>"Go!" Katara echoed with a laugh, and the others quickly joined in.</p><p>There was no turning back now. The sky was already transitioning to a bright orange on the horizon. Soon Sozin's Comet would be visible in the sky. Team Avatar went their separate ways to put an end to the Fire Nation's one-hundred-year war, and all they could do was hope that Aang would show up to do his part. No matter what, by the end of the day it would all be over.</p><p>The ride to the Fire Nation palace was tense. No one spoke as Appa glided effortlessly through the air, and soon enough the dark palace came into view.</p><p>There was no crowd, no fanfare, like Zuko expected on the day of a would-be coronation, but he quickly spotted Azula in the courtyard. Her hair hung in uneven strands over her face, a scowl etched on her young features. She kneeled beside the prime minister, head down. The crown in the prime minister's hands hovered just inches above her head.</p><p>Before Appa even had a chance to plant his feet firmly on the ground, Zuko slid off the saddle and made a mad dash towards Azula. A cry of frustration erupted from his throat as he punched a large fireball towards his sister. "Stop!"</p><p>Azula's face darkened and she stood, swatting the prime minister away as if he were an annoying fly. "You dare interrupt my coronation, Zuzu?"</p><p>Zuko stopped in his tracks as he got a good look at his sister. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her chest heaving with each breath she took. Katara and Moria quickly caught up and stopped behind Zuko, taking in the scene.</p><p>"She looks…different," Katara whispered.</p><p>Zuko gave a curt nod. "Something is off about her. I'm not sure what, but she's not right. Moria…can you calm her down?"</p><p>Uncle Iroh's words echoed in her ears and she nodded confidently. She took a few steps ahead of Zuko, approaching Azula cautiously as if she were some feral animal. Her instruments were still in Appa's saddle. Her voice would have to do. As she hummed, louder and louder, she pushed into Azula's mind, probing her mental barriers.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Azula screeched, sending a wave of fire Moria's way.</p><p>Moria quickly jumped aside while Zuko deflected the fire. She paled as she stared at the Fire Nation princess. "I can't touch her."</p><p>"If you could just get into her mind a little…" Katara started, but the look on Moria's face stopped her.</p><p>"Zuko is right. Something is terribly off about her. I can't get in her head."</p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes at the news, but nevertheless he raised his fists in a fighting stance. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way, then."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Moria whispered.</p><p>Zuko shook his head, casting a quick, reassuring smirk her way. "You two get back." He turned his attention to Azula and loudly called, "Azula, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"</p><p>The laugh that permeated the air was as unhinged as Azula looked, and the Fire Nation princess took a few staggering steps towards her brother. "You dare challenge me, little brother? You dare challenge the Fire Lord?"</p><p>"You are not the Fire Lord," Zuko said through gritted teeth. "And you never will be if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Azula cried to the darkening sky. "Fine! I accept your challenge. The winner becomes the Fire Lord. I'll be sure to alert our batty old uncle of your demise!"</p><p>The battle began in blows of fiery fury, and Katara and Moria quickly ducked behind a large marble pillar for protection.</p><p>"I can't believe we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing," Katara seethed through gritted teeth. From where the girls sat, they had a front row seat to the siblings' red-hot battle, and their abilities seemed to be equally matched.</p><p>Moria's eyes followed the flaming blows across the courtyard. Small pebbles skittered over the cobblestones. The tiny sounds they made were deafening. She lowered her gaze and noticed a series of grates covering a sewer system. She could hear the water flowing loudly below, flooding from previous rains. She nudged Katara and nodded towards them. "We may be able to help yet. Be at the ready."</p><p>Katara looked down at the grates, feeling for the water flowing rapidly below. A smile broke out over her soft features. "Okay."</p><p>Moria turned her attention back to the battle. Things were getting hot, quite literally. The girls were breaking into a sweat from the heat of the fight. Pebbles scattered again and this time Moria plucked the sound from the air. She let out a slow, careful breath and began to focus.</p><p>A little white ball began to form at Azula's side, following her sluggishly as she moved. Katara narrowed her eyes at it and glanced at Moria, focused so intently on it. Slowly, she connected the dots and held her breath in anticipation.</p><p>The little white ball began to grow brighter, buzzing with energy. Sweat dripped down Moria's face as she poured all of her effort into keeping it alive.</p><p>
  <em>Do not doubt yourself.</em>
</p><p>Yes, yes! She could feel it. It was going to work this time; she just knew it. Just another moment and…</p><p>"What's wrong, Azula? No lightening for me today?"</p><p>Katara and Moria froze, both wondering the same thing – <em>What is he thinking?! </em>Neither of them expected him to taunt his clearly unhinged sister so brazenly. Her reaction was no surprise.</p><p>"Oh, you want lightning? I'll show you lightning!"</p><p>To Moria, it was now or never. She grasped even tighter to that buzzing little ball, forcing every ounce of her strength into it. The events that followed happened so quickly that Moria barely had time to register them.</p><p>Azula swung her pointed finger towards Katara, catching the waterbender's eye with a wicked smirk. Zuko's eyes widened and let out an enraged cry, diving into her path. Too late, blue lightening crackled from her fingertips. The white ball exploded with a tremendous <em>boom </em>and blinding light just as the blue lightning shot into the air.</p><p>Azula was thrown to the side like a stuffed doll, the force of the explosion sending her flying, eyes wide in shock. She came crashing down over the grates, and Katara quickly sprung into action, encasing the Fire Nation princess in a watery prison.</p><p>Knowing Katara could handle Azula in her own element, Moria quickly rubbed the spots from her eyes and turned her attention to Zuko. He lay sprawled out on the cobblestones, chest rising and falling with great effort, staring up at the sky.</p><p>With a gasp, Moria pushed herself off the ground and stumbled to him. She fell to her knees beside Zuko and placed her hands over the wound. The lightening had torn a hole in his chest, close to his right shoulder, the skin there hot and angry. He turned his head towards her, panting with a faraway look in his eyes.</p><p>"What…what was that?" he said in a raspy voice.</p><p>Moria dropped her head, tears stinging her eyes. "The only destructive move my people know. But I mastered it too late."</p><p>Zuko coughed and shook his head weakly. He raised his hand and placed it on Moria's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If she hadn't been thrown aside, she would have hit my heart." He coughed, squeezing his eyes shut. "You saved me."</p><p>Moria took in his pale face and the large beads of sweat breaking out on his brow. "I'm not so sure of that," she whispered.</p><p>Zuko shook his head again. "I told you…you would help…" He broke into a violent coughing fit, his body wracking with the force of it.</p><p>Moria's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to Katara. It looked as though she was just wrapping things up. With Azula surrounded by ice, Katara was freeing just enough of the Fire Nation princess to bind her hands together and chain her to the grate. When she was secure, Katara turned the ice to water and released her hold on it.</p><p>"Katara!" Moria shrieked. "Hurry, he needs you!"</p><p>Katara gasped and ran towards them, leaving Azula to scream and struggle to free herself from the chains. She dropped to her knees beside Moria and placed her hands over Zuko's wound. "This is bad."</p><p>"Can't you heal him?" Moria pleaded.</p><p>"I think so, but I need to focus." Katara glanced behind her and grimaced. "I need you to shut her up so I can concentrate."</p><p>"Right…" Moria got to her feet and left Katara to work. Azula was throwing such a fit that Moria was a little apprehensive about approaching her. The Fire Nation princess was screaming towards the sky, turning her head towards the retreating comet. Blue fire flickered from her mouth and she wriggled against her chains. Moria had never seen someone throw such a fit, and she only knew of one way to calm someone down. Perhaps, she thought, in this mental state she could reach Azula. As she approached her, Moria filled the air with a soft, peaceful song.</p><p>"<em>There is peace flowing through me, there is peace flowing through me,</em></p><p>
  <em>There is peace flowing through me all my days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I begin each day anew, I go hand in hand with you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is peace flowing through me all my days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is calm like still waters, there is calm like still waters,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is calm like still waters within me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My body is at ease and my soul is at peace,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is calm like still waters within me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is love all around me, there is love all around me,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is love all around me in the air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel it ever near, that love will always be right here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is love all around me in the air."</em>
</p><p>As she sang, she kneeled beside Azula and placed a tender hand on her back. Her guard was down, and she was able to work a feeling of serenity into her mind. As she rubbed gentle circles on Azula's back, the princess dropped her head and quieted. Fat tears fell to the ground as she sobbed.</p><p>Cautiously, Moria moved to wrap her arms around Azula's shoulders. Growing up, she was taught that compassion was everything, and while she could not fully understand what the young firebender was going through, she could at least provide comfort. Softly, she pulled Azula into a warm hug and held her while Katara worked on Zuko.</p><p>Azula leaned heavily against Moria, remaining quiet as it began to grow dark. Moria watched with relief as Zuko sat up and draped an arm over Katara's shoulder. Despite the darkening sky, the world suddenly felt a little brighter, and Moria was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that everything had just fallen perfectly into place.</p><p>Later that night, Team Avatar regrouped at the outskirts of Ba Sing Se and recounted what happened on their sides of the battle. Much to everyone's relief, Aang had come through and defeated Ozai in his own way. When Moria learned that the avatar had met once again with her Guardian, and the lion turtled and graced Aang with a new power, she was overwhelmed with joy. The defunct Fire Lord now sat in a prison cell at the Boiling Rock. Azula, on the other hand, was taken to a hospital for an assessment. Even after everything she had done, Zuko was concerned for his sister's health, and she was currently being treated under the care of a well-known psychiatrist in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko, being the only member of his family physically and mentally capable of taking over the throne, was crowned as Fire Lord in an emergency ceremony led by the prime minister. He had argued that having no Fire Lord, for no matter how brief a time, could cause the Fire Nation to erupt in chaos.</p><p>Zuko planned to take his new role very seriously and work side-by-side with Aang to truly bring peace to the word. But for that night, a celebration was order.</p><p>Uncle Iroh, along with other members of the White Lotus, served tea to the members of Team Avatar around a warm campfire. It was growing late, but no one was ready to sleep. There was a joyous feeling all around and the friends laughed, joked, and shared the delicious food the White Lotus had prepared for them. Plans for the future could wait until tomorrow. That night was theirs.</p><p>"Do you have any party songs from your island?" Sokka asked, his arm tightly around Suki's waist.</p><p>"We have many celebration songs," Moria answered, a playful smirk toying at her lips.</p><p>"Sing one!" Sokka demanded.</p><p>Suki giggled and nudged Sokka in the side. "I've never seen you actually requesting her to sing!"</p><p>"Hey, as long as she doesn't do anything weird to me, I'm all for a good song!" Sokka said.</p><p>"A song does come to mind," Moria said, tapping her chin in thought. "But I'm going to need everyone to stand up."</p><p>She stood and the others followed her lead, casting a few confused glances towards each other.</p><p>"Wait, I didn't say I wanted to dance." Sokka looked around tentatively, suddenly dreading his request.</p><p>"You're too late, my friend." Moria smiled and held her hands out at either side. "Everyone join hands. Make a circle around the fire."</p><p>The small group did as they were told. Moria took Uncle Iroh's hand, who took Zuko's hand, who took Katara's hand, who took Sokka's hand, who took Suki's hand, who took Aang's hand, who took Toph's hand, who completed the circle and took Moria's other hand.</p><p>"Now what?" Aang asked, looking around the circle.</p><p>"Now move!" Moria threw her head back with a laugh and pushed her friends into moving in a circle. She skipped, encouraging the others to join in with her. Once the circle was moving jubilantly around the fire, she opened her mouth to sing.</p><p>"<em>There's a party tonight, party tonight</em></p><p>
  <em>Gather around so all may see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a party tonight, party tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come join in the fun, celebrate with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is dancing tonight, dancing tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dance around the fire, leap with joy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is dancing tonight, dancing tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Join in the fun, every girl and boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is singing tonight, singing tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sing to the stars so bright and clear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is singing tonight, singing tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Join in the fun so all may hear."</em>
</p><p>After a week, the debris settled and the weight of the roles that Team Avatar had taken on began to take hold. The small group gathered daily at the Jasmine Dragon while Uncle Iroh proudly served his special blend of tea. Aang and Zuko discussed plans for a great city. Katara drew up plans for a hospital. Suki worked on finding ways to expand the Kyoshi warriors. Toph worked to come up with a fair and honest justice system to adapt. Sokka was flowing with ideas for a training academy for nonbenders.</p><p>Everyone, it seemed, knew that their next step was with each other.</p><p>Everyone except for Moria.</p><p>And as much as it pained her, she was beginning to feel that maybe she just didn't fit in with the plans for the future Team Avatar was building. She had an idea of her own, but she knew the others weren't going to like it.</p><p>One morning, Moria woke with a feeling, and she knew the day had come. In her small, temporary room just across from the teashop, she gathered what little belongings she had salvaged from her life on the lion turtle and carried it with her to the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>The other members of Team Avatar were already there, hard at work with all kinds of papers scattered around the tables, when she walked in and stood in the doorway. For a moment, she received only the usual perfunctory greetings, but when Aang noticed her bulging, oversized bag, he shot up from his seat.</p><p>"Moria, what you are doing?"</p><p>All eyes were on her now. She set her bag at her feet, clasped her hands over her abdomen and bowed deeply to her friends. "I want to thank you all for everything you've done for me. You truly saved me, in more ways than you know." Her eye caught Zuko's and he frowned. "The time has come for me to part ways with you."</p><p>"You can't be serious!" Aang stepped forward, holding an arm out as if to stop her. "You're one of us, Moria. Team Avatar!"</p><p>Katara nodded. "We need you. Your books, your knowledge, we could use it all to create this city Aang and Zuko are dreaming of."</p><p>Moria shook her head gently. "I'm sorry, friends. But now that I'm freed of my island, it is time for the rest of the world to learn of the soundbenders."</p><p>Uncle Iroh, who had been bustling around in the back, caught the tail end of her remark as he reentered to the dining area. With a frown, he said, "Remember what I told you, Moria."</p><p>"I know," Moria nodded respectfully. "I appreciate your concern, but I believe I can finally put the vicious lie to rest. As the world learns of my people, I'll make sure they understand the true philosophies of the soundbenders."</p><p>"Just what is it that you intend to do?" Suki asked, glancing at Sokka.</p><p>"It's simple really. I'm going to travel. I'm going to share my story and my music with all the world. I'm going to make copies of my people's history. The world will know of the last soundbender."</p><p>"You mean you're going alone?" Sokka's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"</p><p>"I can, and I'll be fine." Moria offered him a reassuring smile. "If anyone gives me trouble, I'm confident I can sedate them long enough for me to get away."</p><p>"You really sure about this, Choir Girl?" Toph asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I'm sure," Moria said calmly. "I've thought about it for a long time and…I feel this is the right path for me. My people always believed in the power of intuition. I must follow my gut feeling on this."</p><p>Sokka frowned and drew Suki close. "I guess we can't stop you, can we?"</p><p>Moria smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry. My mind is made up."</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Katara stepped forward and took Moria's hands. "Promise me we will meet again."</p><p>Moria squeezed her hands gently. "We will. I know it. You have done so much for me. I truly can't thank you enough."</p><p>"We'll miss you," Katara whispered and threw her arms around the soundbender in a tight hug.</p><p>In a moment, the entirety of Team Avatar, Uncle Iroh included, had surrounded the young woman in a massive group hug. The warmth and love that surrounded her was bittersweet, and Moria did her best to hug and each and every one back. She would miss them terribly. Truly they were the bright spot in her darkest days. But now it was her turn to complete her mission. The world deserved to know of her existence.</p><p>Everyone pulled back, shouting their goodbyes to the soundbender. Tears fell and were quickly wiped away. Moria's eyes were watery as she picked up her bag, slinging it effortlessly over her shoulder. She turned to leave with one final goodbye but paused in the doorway as a song swelled within her heart. What better way to leave her friends than with a sweet melody?</p><p>"<em>Now it's time to part, but I'll keep you in my heart,</em></p><p>
  <em>We were strong together and we'll be strong apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though we say goodbye, we are under the same sky,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peace be with you till we meet again."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had a funny way of slipping away.</p><p>Katara mused on this thought as the carriage she rode in rocked gently with the ruts in the road. Ten years had passed since Moria left their little group, and the events that followed whipped past like a whirlwind. Zuko and Aang worked tirelessly together to bring their dream of Republic City into reality. Katara and Zuko were married shortly after, and in between overseeing the building of hospitals, working side-by-side with Sokka as Water Tribe representatives, and teaching healing courses, she had had two beautiful daughters: Kya and Izumi. Toph and Aang had married shortly after she and Zuko had their wedding, and they currently had a daughter, Lin, and a son, Tenzin. Sokka and Suki had married as well, and although they had no children yet, they assured everyone that they would very soon. All the while, Team Avatar continued to oversee the rise of the great city they worked so hard to build together.</p><p>Now Katara was on her way back to Republic City after spending a few weeks with her family in the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko wanted to go with her, he didn't often get to visit his in-laws, but pressing work kept him in Republic City. In the end, Katara ended up travelling with the girls so they could spend some time in their mother's hometown.</p><p>Kya, at six years old, was restless and didn't enjoy long carriage rides. Aang had offered to let Katara take Appa for a quicker journey, but Izumi, at three, was terrified of flying. Katara had packed all kinds of books and toys to keep Kya entertained on the trip, but after several days of travel, she was having none of it.</p><p>"Are we almost there?" Kya whined, practically hanging out of the carriage in an attempt to search the horizon for the city.</p><p>Katara sighed and gently pulled her daughter back to safety. "I told you, we'll be there by sunset. Be patient. Try sitting down and reading a nice book like Izumi."</p><p>Izumi was a quiet, serious, and fiercely intelligent child. She enjoyed looking at books even though she had not yet fully grasped the ability to read. She worked to understand the sound each character made rather than reading the actual words. Kya was much more playful, and she preferred running around the courtyard of their home with her friends over doing any of the quiet activities her parents so gently encouraged.</p><p>"I don't want to read!" Kya pouted and stamped her foot. "I want to see daddy."</p><p>Izumi looked up from her book and frowned. "Shh!"</p><p>Katara couldn't hide her smile. "We will see daddy very soon. I promise. Then you can show him all the toys grandpa and great gram-gram gave you."</p><p>Kya huffed impatiently and looked out the window again. She paused and Katara watched lovingly as the little girl cocked her head to the side. Something had caught her attention.</p><p>"Mama, mama, there's a festival! I hear music! Can we go check it out? Please? Please?"</p><p>"I don't hear any-." Katara froze. There was a lilting melody floating breezily in the air, but it was not a festival like Kya thought. She leaned forward and called to the driver. "Stop the carriage."</p><p>The driver halted the two ostrich horses pulling the carriage and turned back to Katara. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Katara's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. That melody was just so familiar. "Oh, no, just…watch the girls for just a moment. I'll be right back."</p><p>"But I want to go to the festival!" Kya called as Katara climbed out of the carriage.</p><p>"Me too!" Izumi quipped.</p><p>"Hold on just a moment, girls. I'll be right back. Stay in the carriage."</p><p>Katara turned and left the girls protesting in the carriage. She stepped through the trees lining the road and immediately found herself in a lush clearing filled with wildflowers and tall grass. The music grew louder and there, on the other side, was a familiar person. Tears instantly welled up in Katara's eyes and, at a complete loss for words, she placed a hand over her heart.</p><p>Moria hadn't changed much over the years. Her thick, black waves fell over her shoulders and danced in the wind. Her hair was partially pulled back with a cockle shell clip, but the one around her neck was unchanged. The familiar silks wrapped around her body formed a flowing halter dress that fell almost to her feet. Her strappy sandals had clearly been repaired a few times, but they still fit snugly around her feet.</p><p>The soundbender was strumming her intricately carved lute and singing to a small crowd of children, who danced happily around her. The children were all different ages and heights, but one child in particular stuck out to Katara with his deep copper skin and thick black hair. He looked to be about five, wore silk pants, and clung to Moria's skirt as she played.</p><p>Moria stopped playing and looked up. Her eyes met Katara's and her whole face lit up in recognition. She nearly dropped the lute that was so precious to her and broke off running across the clearing, the children whooping and hollering joyously behind her. She didn't even give Katara a chance to react as she slammed into her old friend and squeezed her in a tight hug.</p><p>"Katara, what on earth are you doing here?"</p><p>Katara laughed loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks and hugged Moria back just as tightly. "I was just passing by on my way to Republic City and I heard your music!" She pulled back to look at Moria closely and laughed again. "Who are all these children?"</p><p>Moria looked to the children surrounding them and laughed airily. "Oh, I sometimes keep the village children entertained while their parents work." She placed a hand on the black-haired boy's head. "This one is mine, though. This is Takaya."</p><p>The little boy peeked at Katara from behind his mother's skirt. Shyly, he offered a quiet hello.</p><p>Katara started to smile but paused as the weight of the child's name hit her. She met Moria's eye and, without having to ask, Moria gave a gentle nod.</p><p>"Do you live here now?" Katara could see the village through the thinning trees across from her. It looked small, likely nameless, and peaceful. It seemed perfect for Moria.</p><p>"I do. My husband and I settled here shortly before Takaya was born. I met him up north in the Earth Kingdom not long after I left you all." She looked up and smiled as a tall man with a baby tied to his back with silks came into the forest. He carried a tray of pastries and the children immediately lost interest in Moria's friend and ran towards the man. "That's him. Yoosung and our daughter, Song. He's a baker and the children just adore that he gives them treats."</p><p>Katara observed the man with a light smile. He was fair skinned with a mop of chocolate brown hair falling into his brown eyes. The baby tied to his back looked around, alert and babbling into her father's ear. "He looks wonderful."</p><p>"He is," Moria agreed with a faraway smile. "We must catch up. Do you have time?"</p><p>"Oh," Katara glanced over her shoulder. "My girls are in the carriage. They're very eager to see their father."</p><p>"Zuko?" Moria raised a knowing brow.</p><p>Katara smirked. "Yes, Zuko." She brightened as an idea struck her. "Come to Republic City with me. You and your family. We can all catch up."</p><p>Moria blinked. "Now?"</p><p>"If you could."</p><p>Yoosung approached with one remaining pastry on the tray. He stopped in his tracks when he realized who his wife was talking to.</p><p>Moria smiled. "Yoosung, this is-."</p><p>"Fire Lady Katara. Or, Water Tribe Ambassador Katara?" Yoosung interrupted, nearly gushing. "I never really know what to call you."</p><p>"Nobody does. Just Katara is fine," she said with a laugh. "I'm sure Moria has told you about our adventures."</p><p>"In great detail." Yoosung broke into a grin. "And even in song form."</p><p>Moria rolled her eyes. "Katara was just inviting us to come back with her to Republic City for a visit. What do you think?"</p><p>"Well," Yoosung tapped his chin. "I suppose I could close the bakery for a few days. And it is about time to return these children to their rightful owners. We'll need to pack a bag."</p><p>Katara beamed and pointed through the trees. "I'll wait for you in the carriage. It's just over there."</p><p>Yoosung looked down at the lone pastry on his tray. "Please accept this as a sign of our thanks."</p><p>With a laugh, Katara took the pastry. "I'll share it with the girls. They'll be ecstatic."</p><p>"We won't be long!" Moria promised.</p><p>Katara watched them disappear into the village with all of the children in tow. She couldn't believe her luck. If Kya's sharp ears hadn't picked up on Moria's music, who knew when she would have ever had the chance to see her old friend. With excitement bubbling in her chest, she returned to the carriage and waited eagerly for her dear friend to join her.</p><p>Once Moria, her husband, and children were settled within the carriage, they began moving once more towards Republic City. Katara was grateful for the distraction Takaya provided for Kya and the two became fast friends as they discussed their favorite games.</p><p>"I can't believe all this time, you've only been a day's journey away," Katara said. She didn't want to sound accusatory, but Moria was the one who had gone off to wander. She knew where her friends were.</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry." Moria lowered her head. "Isn't it funny how time can slip away? We settled here five years ago and yet it feels like only yesterday."</p><p>"I understand." Katara reached across the carriage to give her friend's arm a squeeze. "Believe me, life has been a whirlwind. But I promise the others will be so happy to see you." She turned her attention to Yoosung and offered him a warm smile. "And to meet you and the kids."</p><p>Yoosung returned her smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting my wife's adventure companions. And it's not every day that someone of such high stature invites you to spend time with them."</p><p>"It's hard to believe how much you've accomplished in such little time," Moria mused. "You've built a whole city from the ground up."</p><p>"You've accomplished a lot too." A coy smile played at Katara's lips. "The children in the city have picked up a very popular song they overheard from some travelling nomads. <em>The Tale of the Soundbender. </em>The adventure it tells is quite the story. Have you heard it?"</p><p>"I may have in passing," Moria snickered. "I certainly did manage to get the word out about my people. And while some people have been hesitant, most were curious of my abilities and ashamed of the past. I have received a tremendous number of apologies over the years, although I've worked hard to make sure people understand I hold no ill-will towards them."</p><p>Katara nodded and glanced from Takaya playing with Kya to young Song resting peacefully with half-lidded eyes against her mother's chest. "What about the children? Are they…?"</p><p>"We don't know yet." Moria gently stroked Song's hair. "It would be wonderful if they could bend sound, but I'm perfectly happy if my children are non-benders as well. No matter what, I plan to teach them everything I know. Somewhere down the line, there will be soundbenders again, and I want them to be prepared."</p><p>They arrived in Republic City a few hours later. Excited, Kya spilled out of the carriage at the foot of the Fire Lord's quarters and tugged a confused Takaya along with her. He looked back over his shoulder at his mother, who only laughed.</p><p>"It's okay, you can go play," Moria assured him.</p><p>Katara watched the two children run off and shook her head with a laugh. "I'm sorry, she's nothing but a ball of energy."</p><p>Moria laughed and helped her husband remove their hastily packed bags from the carriage. "Oh, don't worry, Takaya is too once he gets a little more familiar with the person."</p><p>"Well, I hope you're hungry," Katara glanced over her shoulder. "I know for a fact that Zuko will have a feast prepared for my return with the kids. It'll turn into a celebration with you here."</p><p>"Katara!" A deep voice called from the gardens and a moment later, Zuko emerged holding Kya's hand with Takaya trailing behind him. "Who is this child?" He paused when he caught sight of Moria, freezing in place and jaw dropping.</p><p>Katara smiled and whispered to Moria, "So much for surprising everyone at once." She turned to Zuko and called out, "I picked up a friend on the way home!"</p><p>Yoosung leaned down and whispered in his wife's ear. "Have I ever mentioned how cool it is that you're friends with the Fire Lord?"</p><p>Moria snickered. "Brace yourself, you're about to be, too. And with the avatar, the great Toph Beifong, Water Tribe Ambassador Sokka, and Suki, the head of the Kyoshi warriors."</p><p>Yoosung swallowed. "I'm not worthy."</p><p>"Oh, hush." Moria nudged her husband and waited for Zuko to finish greeting Katara before giving him a smile. "It's wonderful to see you, old friend."</p><p>"You as well." Zuko gave her a quick hug and, after being introduced to Yoosung and the children, nodded towards the building. "Everyone is inside. They'll be thrilled to see you."</p><p>"I'm ready."</p><p>The feast that Zuko had planned did, indeed, turn into a celebration for the soundbender. Moria was greeted with ecstatic cries and tight hugs. Her children were cooed over. Stories of their adventures together were shared with her husband. She showed off the cockle shell she wore in her hair, decorated with a colorful mosaic of flowers from Yoosung. Team Avatar was back together in completion, and it felt as though the past ten years were nothing but a blur.</p><p>After the children were nestled into bed, the gang retreated to the gardens where a wonderful, warm bonfire had been set up. The settled on the log benches and passed around hot cider.</p><p>"It feels like the old days," Moria commented, staring at the flames.</p><p>"We've really missed you all these years, you know," Suki said gently.</p><p>Sokka smiled widely and threw his arm around his wife. "I've got an idea. How about you and your family just move here? I can get you an amazing deal on some prime real estate."</p><p>Moria glanced at Yoosung with a furrowed brow. "But the bakery…"</p><p>"Can be moved anywhere!" Yoosung finished. He leaned forward excitedly, giving Moria's hand a squeeze. "Plus, it would do much better here in a big city. Your friends are here, the kids have already made some new friends, and it's not like we couldn't go back to visit our little village from time to time."</p><p>Moria blinked in surprise. "That was a quick decision."</p><p>"I've actually been thinking about it since the second we stepped out of that carriage," Yoosung admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Moria laughed and looked around at the encouraging faces of all of her friends. "I suppose we're moving, then."</p><p>A cheer erupted, echoing up to the stars.</p><p>"You could start a music school here, Moria," Aang suggested.</p><p>"And I'll make sure Yoosung's pastries are the talk of the town," Sokka added.</p><p>"I can get a permit started for you right away," Toph put in helpfully.</p><p>Moria grinned and leaned into her husband's side. "I've missed you all so much, my friends. You truly saved me back then. I just want you to know how grateful I am to all of you."</p><p>Katara exchanged a look with Zuko and smiled. "We couldn't have done what we did without you, Moria."</p><p>"This calls for a toast," Sokka called out, raising his glass to the sky. "To Team Avatar!"</p><p>"To Team Avatar!" Everyone echoed, breaking into laughter.</p><p>"How about a little music?" Zuko asked.</p><p>Moria broke into a wide grin. "I just so happened to pack my lute."</p><p>And so, the soundbender played into the night, sending lively melodies up to the sky, adding in whatever lyrics came to mind here and there. Team Avatar danced to the music, and Sokka even tried throwing in a few words of his own. To everyone there, it felt as though things had finally fallen perfectly into place. And for the first time since leaving her island so long ago, Moria truly felt at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It feels good to complete this piece. It's been a very long time since I've done a multi-chapter work. And I must say, trying to finish this up while working on another NaNoWriMo project was...a challenge. But I did it! For those of you that stuck around to the end, I sincerely thank you. It warms my heart to know people are out there enjoying my work.</p><p>A few little fun facts for you:</p><p>Going off Avatar-world pronunciation rules, Moria's name is pronounced like Mariah.</p><p>The melodies for Moria's songs were inspired heavily by religious hymns, and the works of Mississippi John and Hurt and Elizabeth Cotten. The lyrics are my own. I am no lyricist, so please don't judge them too harshly.</p><p>I have truly enjoyed putting this little fantasy of mine to the page, and while I suffered the typical ups and downs of writers block, I'm very happy with the way this turned out. Again, thank you for reading. It means so much to me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea struck me so suddenly I just had to write it. I hope you enjoyed. More chapters to come soon! This has been cross-posted on ff.net.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>